


Struck Of Midnight

by KoiDoodles



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoiDoodles/pseuds/KoiDoodles
Summary: The fascinating tale of Phoenix Wright, who is an adoptive father to his daughter Trucy and a baker after he escaped from his dark time into servitude ever since the death of his parents. As the Kingdom of Japanifornia begins to prepare for the upcoming festivities for the coronation, his life takes a wonderful turn when he meets the charming Prince Miles Edgeworth. However, when the prince's life is at stake, it is up to him to save his life before the stroke of midnight...[This is an Ace Attorney x Ever After: A Cinderella Story AU. It is heavily based on the movie, however, it does have some differences to fit the characters better. Also, check out my insta @koi_doodles for more! Please enjoy!]
Relationships: Ayasato Mayoi | Maya Fey/Karuma Mei | Franziska von Karma, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131





	1. Cinders and Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Some of you all might've come from my Instagram, in which I'd like to say thank you to all those who supported me. Enjoy my AU, although it's isn't that good. Now then, what is that phrase we use? Oh, yes. Once upon a time...there lived a baker...who loved his daughter very much...

As the rising sunlight bays on the Kingdom of Japanifornia, the leaves on the assorted trees danced against the morning breeze. The birds chirp in glee while flying on the window sill of a small bakery. The bakery was quite blended in with the rest of the towering buildings, surrounding the town square, however, it’s warm atmosphere stands out as it brings customers with the fresh aroma of bread and pastries. The baker was already at work, rolling the dough for the daily fresh loaves for the day. As he smoothed out the dough, a loud thumping came down the stairs.

The baker turned around towards the doorway. “Ah, I see my little girl woke up.” He greeted her with a smile.

As a young girl in a red dress that walked away from the doorway, she playfully scolded. ”Daddy, you know I’m always here to help you!”

Phoenix Wright always admired his daughter, Trucy, who made his days seem more cheerful every day. Even though his friends always come from time to time to talk, Trucy always made him feel less lonely in the quiet bakery, located just a few roads from the palace.

He shrugged. “You seemed rather peaceful when I checked up on you”, justified the baker.

Trucy shooked her head playfully. “We always make our morning bread together.”

As she finally got her footstool, she rubbed her thumb across Phoenix’s face, rubbing off the ash smudge that he had seemed to have forgotten.

“Oh Daddy, you can’t present yourself in front of customers with that smudge”, she smiled.

Phoenix, however, didn’t mind though. He got too used to it when he used to clean for the Feys. Countess Morgan Fey ruthlessly didn’t care if Phoenix slept next to the cold fireplace in the kitchen and one thing that Phoenix learned was that ash never comes off. However, her nieces, Mia and Maya Fey were very kind to him to be able to give him a room in the small attic. Including a quilt, which showed a design of the beautiful blue night sky that he admired so much. He still thanked them for everything they have done whenever they come over to visit him and Trucy. As Trucy rolled the last lump of dough, Phoenix beamed with pride.

“Oh, I know Trucy. Although, I don’t think there are going to be a lot of people today. Everyone will be shopping for suits and dresses for the upcoming ball in the next several days”, as Phoenix places the small lumps of dough on the shovel, into the oven.

She rolled her eyes. “I’m sure there will be. You never know.”

Trucy clapped her hands together. “I can’t wait to see Aunt Maya and Mia again. I bet they are going to the ball”. She stepped down from the stool and gestured to holding an invisible gown. “I'm sure they’ll have the best dresses!”

Phoenix sighed as he glanced down on Trucy’s worn dress. He wished he could send Trucy to the ball with her aunts but they barely have any money to afford Trucy a gown. Besides, they are in the lower class; this ball is for the higher class, according to His Imperial Majesty, King Manfred von Karma. But he couldn’t help but wish his daughter at least had some fun, a little glimpse of happiness in her life.

As he hummed a tune while he took out the crunchy bread, he heard the sudden stop of a carriage outside and then the violent opening of the shop’s door.

“HIYA NICK!”, the familiar voice shouted.

The poor, startled baker was able to catch the steaming buns in a basket from falling to the ground.

“Hello, Aunt Maya”, Trucy joyfully greeted.

A black-haired woman in a purple and pink dress rushed in and hugged Trucy with such delight. “It’s so good to see you, Trucy! How have you been?”

Phoenix, breaking sweat, shook his head, ”Stars, Maya! You nearly dropped my bread!”

“Well, that’s a strange way to say hello.”, Maya teased.

“Maya, you know you shouldn’t startle Phoenix like this. He already has too much in his mind.”

A second woman entered, this time wearing a black and white dress with a yellow bow. Mia Fey walked over to Phoenix and shook his hand. “How have you been, Phoenix?”

“Oh”, Phoenix sighed, “Not much. Just slow business around here. By the way, where will you be staying again?”

“We’ll be using the house next door, so we can be closer to you all, however, it is rather big for just the two of us though. You all can come by if you want.”

“It’s alright, Maya. We are very comfy here but thank you for your request. You both have already done so much for us anyway.”

He still remembered that day when Maya and Mia helped him start his bakery. How they set up his kitchen to his bedroom, while the sisters argued how they should arrange the furniture. He smiled. Those were the good old days.

Mia chuckled, “It is no problem at all. You were always part of our family--”

“And family always helps each other”, Maya interrupted her sister as she hugged the baker tightly. “You are like a big brother to me.”

Trucy chuckled playfully. “Aunt Maya! Don’t strangle Daddy!”

The four of them laughed and exchanged hugs. They prepared the tea for morning breakfast until…

_**THUD CRASH** _

“What was that?”, Trucy questioned nervously. ”That doesn’t sound like a raccoon.”

“Mia. Maya. Take Trucy upstairs.,” Phoenix commanded. “I’ll go check it out.”

As Maya, Mia, and Trucy scurry to the upstairs bedroom, Phoenix quickly grabbed his wooden oven shovel and crept up towards the back door, which was facing towards the dark alleyway.

_(Let’s just hope there were a bunch of raccoons...)_

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

It was absurd why the Prince of Japanifornia, Miles Edgeworth, would be hiding from his own guards by curling up behind a bunch of old crates. However, no one sneaked a peek at the curled-up prince, he was, after all, covering himself with his dark cloak. Miles nervously fidgeted with his hood, hoping to wait for a couple of minutes to go by so the guards would head to the other side of the city.

_(Why couldn’t I, the prince of my own kingdom, choose who I get to marry? Or I could’ve at least had a little bit of freedom...)_

He was too tired of Franziska yapping about how _“anyone is willing to kill you”_ and _“you are a prince, you are not supposed to interact with the lower class”_. But whatever Miles learned from his father, was that the lower class are quite friendly. Sure, it is harder to define who was what because King von Karma doomed the commoners, but he knows that there are some out there that seem rather friendly. For example, the bakery that he is hiding behind. The sound of cheerful laughter and the scent of delicious bread seems to contradict Von Karma’s words. As the scent of fresh tea began to come, Edgeworth couldn’t help but peek into the back window of the bakery. He saw a lovely family but noticed more towards the pointy-haired man. He seemed to be a good father to the little cheerful girl. The prince clutched his arm. He missed how he would spend time in the garden with his father and read books when he was young. But it became harder to see him…

As he let go of his arm, however, he accidentally knocked over a tower of cartons that were right next to him, causing a large racket. He cursed the universe and quickly hid into the shadows.

_(What have I done? Now they’ll find me here!)_

The baker slammed open the door, with his oven shovel.  
“Who’s out there?”

Miles was stunned by the man’s brave voice, considering the amounting number of violent thefts around the kingdom during von Karma’s reign. Seemingly, the baker searched around, demanding him to come out, but Miles held his breath.

_(Just a little more, Miles... Please don’t find me, sir...)_

But just as the baker was heading back in, a carton fell on top of Miles' head.

“Ow!”

Edgeworth clasped his mouth. _(Now I’ve done it.)_

The baker jolted around, towards his direction.

“WHO’S THERE?!”, he demanded while pointing his oven shovel. “I KNOW YOU’RE THERE!”

Miles awkwardly stood up as he melted into an apology. “I’m -I’m sorry I didn’t mean to cause trouble. I w-was just hiding in here for a bit...”

The baker lowered his shovel quickly and kneeled on both knees. “Please pardon me, Your Highness. I- I didn’t mean to threaten you.”

Miles looked down at his chest and realized that his royal emblem was peaking through the folds of the moron cape. He then simply took off his hood, since there is no use of hiding his face.

The baker pleaded while his head hanged low. “I know that I shall be punished by death but please leave my daughter with her aunts.”

“It's quite alright. I shall forgive you for the mistake, as long as you don’t speak about this to the rest of town”, Miles reassured. “and possibly drop the Highness stuff…”

The baker stood up quickly while a nervous smile went on. “R-right, of course. Thank you for your forgiveness.”

The air became quite stiff. The baker scratched his neck, not knowing what to do. _(Phoenix...say something…)_ “Is there anything I can get you?”

Edgeworth peered at the baker. The alley was sure a bit dark and he didn’t have much good eyesight but he could distinguish a few features. The baker had a powdered, blue apron and had rather natural scruffy dark hair. His skin was splattered with ashes and flour. But what caught him the most was the worn brown shoes…

**_Growl_ **

The flustered prince clutched his stomach discreetly. _(Oh stars... I hope he didn’t hear that...)_

The baker’s slight but genuine chuckle interrupted the prince’s thoughts. ”You must be hungry. Wait here…” The baker quickly rushed back in with a grin on his face, leaving the prince even more flustered.

_(HE DID HEAR THAT...CURSES...)_

He reached to clutch his arm again, as his ears burned with embarrassment. _(I was so busy trying to escape that I forgot to eat breakfast.)_ The grinning baker came back out, handing the prince a small wooden box.

“I know it’s not much but I hope you like them.”

Curiously, Miles opened the box to find it full of cookies, assorted in many flavors and shapes. It was a long time since anyone has given him a generous gift, other than every girl in the kingdom mailing him stupid fan mail. But this one felt different...The prince closed the box as he flashed a smile.

“Thank you.”

He then reached back into the pocket of his cape and pulled out a small purple pouch. The baker, now with a confused face, mentally questions as Miles places the pouch on the baker’s hands.

“I...appreciate the generosity that you have given me. It has been a long time since anyone has thought of me”, thanked the prince as he gently held the pink-hued baker’s cupped hands. They seemed to have become warmer.

The prince quickly let go, realizing what he had done as an awkward silence swissed by once more and walked towards the main street. He turned back, flashing another smile to the baffled baker before saying, “Keep it. For your troubles.”

Miles pulled up his hood and vanished within the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koi here! I'd like to remind you that the next chapter shall be posted on Thursday at 6 pm CDT. Have a great day :)


	2. Baffled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koi here! I'd just like to say thank you for all of your kudos so far. It means so much to me that it supports my AU. Enjoy this chapter, sorry that it is short though!

The world seemed to stand still as Phoenix Wright was in awe after the Prince of Japanifornia himself thanked him, right in front of him. The handsome man that every girl in the kingdom desired to marry. With the pouch in his hands, he headed back inside. Dazed, he placed the pouch on the counter and headed for the stairs. But there was no need to go up as Trucy and the sisters were already scrambling to come down.

“Oh, my stars, Nick. You were talking to the prince of Japanifornia!”, Maya squealed. ”You _do_ know we can see everything from outside, right?”

He scurried back to the counter to face away from the sister. “Maya, would you please shush? I promised that I wouldn’t rat him out!” Phoenix couldn’t help but become red as he fidgeted the pouch’s strings.

“But still!”, Maya insisted as she paced to the front of the store. “You just met the prince and he said thank you. TO YOU!”

“What did he give you anyway?”, Mia curiously asked with her arms crossed.

Phoenix didn’t realize that. He carefully draws out the strings to reveal gold coins. The baffled baker flinched back in surprise. “W-WHAT? He gave me this?! Oh, stars...”

“Calm down Nick. He must’ve really appreciated the good deed that he was willing to give you this much,” Mia analyzed as she counted exactly 20 coins, quite a lot for the lower class.

“And mind you that it wasn’t any stranger, it was the PRINCE OF JAPANIFORNIA, who appreciated your gift”, added Maya.

“Oh, stars..”, the red baker mumbled, collapsing onto a nearby chair. He never thought it ended up like this. When he was just expecting a bunch of raccoons, it ended up being a prince with neatly parted, ponytailed hair...steel eyes… and a genuine smile. Every time the prince showed up to the public, he looked as if he was trapped, alone...but instead, he looked quite happy. Wright placed his hands on his warm face. How can someone as handsome as His Royal Highness touch his own rough hands of a worthless peasant just like himself?

Concerned, Trucy shook his knee. “Daddy, why are you red? Do you feel well?”

Maya widened her eyes to the realization and patted the flustered baker on the back. “Looks like someone’s in love.”

Phoenix jerked his head away in embarrassment. ”W-W-WHAT?! NO, I’M NOT! I-I JUST...”

She ruffled his hair. “Come on, admit it”, teased Maya.

“Your theory isn’t that off. There are tons of people that do admire him”, Mia chuckled.

“This isn’t funny.” Phoenix’s face burns in flames. “I-I just appreciate what he gave me.” He muffled his screams in his hands, trying to hide his blush away. _(Why would I?! I just met him. Besides, who am I to him anyway? I’m just a poor baker…)_

But all a sudden, shouts from outside interrupted everyone’s thoughts.

“Thief! You once again rob my coffee beans! Someone get him!”

“But I didn’t rob anything! Honest!”

Mia suddenly had her face go dark, ”D-Diego?”

All of them rush toward the front of the store to see some guards dragging a tanned skinned man, pleading for mercy.

The man struggled to be free from their grasps. “No! I didn’t do anything! Please, someone, help me...”

But the crowd just gave him shameful faces, waving away at his innocence. As the man was shoved into the barred wagon, Mia gasped in fright.

“You know him, Mia?”

“Diego and I met several times until we became good friends. He immigrated from another country, where the coffee beans were common. He only robbed because he missed his home and coffee beans here are so expensive”, she turned to Phoenix. “He really is innocent, Wright; I know he wouldn’t do such a thing. He’ll receive the death penalty if we don’t do something fast...”

Phoenix determinedly nodded. “I have a plan.”

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

“Daddy, are you sure about this?”, the little girl asked.

Phoenix peered at the tall mirror. He was wearing a yellow and blue-gray suit, with the coat tail reaching to his heels. Although it was quite old, he hoped it looked convincing enough for the higher class.

Trucy twirled her fingers as she used her magic to adjust his pants and coat to cover the worn shoes. “Let’s just hope it works.”

“Trucy, I told you not to use your magic too often,” scolded the father as he placed his hands on his hips.

Trucy rolled her eyes as she smiled. “We are inside, Daddy. No one is seeing me.”

Maya and Mia came into the room when he finished and examined the nervous baker. Phoenix thanked the stars that they’re here to help him.

“You look clean enough. Although, we have to do something about your hair”. Mia gestured to his scruffy hair.

“We must hurry! We don’t have much left!”, Maya reacted as she grabbed a brush.


	3. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Two chapters uploaded in one day! Hope you enjoy

“Well, well. It is about time, Miles Edgeworth, that you come out from the shadows...”

Miles stopped at his tracks and glared back at his younger sister, Franziska Von Karma, who was accompanied by the Head of the Guards, Captain Gumshoe and another soldier, Sir Butz.

“You better have an explanation for your behavior, little brother”, the princess warned.

The prince sighed and stiffly walked along with his sister. “Franziska, couldn’t I have a little freedom once in a while”, Miles whispered.

“Don’t a fool. As part of the royal family, you must stay within the higher class.”

He rolled his eyes.“First, I can’t interact with my father and now I can’t interact with my people?”

“Miles Edgeworth, there is no argument about this. These are my father’s rules and you must obey strictly, rather than be a fool...”

The prince groaned, “I want anything but an arranged marriage...”

The rest of the royal guards pulled up on horse just as they finished their conversation. “Your Highnesses, we were sent by His Imperial Majesty to bring you back to the palace.”

He rolled his eyes as the siblings climbed onto their horses. He is going to convince the King, who was always irritated to begin with, that he didn’t run away because he was tired of everything. However, he was more worried about his sister who might've noticed the box of cookies that the baker gave him, hidden in the pocket of his cloak.

  
~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

As Miles and Franziska pulled up in between the edge of the high-class town and entrance of the palace, there seemed to be a commotion around the arrested prisoners.

The stranger’s voice rose from the crowd with full confidence. “I wish to address the issue of this gentleman. He is my servant and I’m here to pay for his debt against him.”

The servant trader grunted. “You’re too late. He’s already paid for.”

“I can pay with gold coins.”

The trader rolled his eyes and lied, “You can’t pay him with gold coins so move out of the way.”

“I demand you release him at once...”

As Miles rode a little closer, he saw a gentleman in a yellow and blue-gray suit, arguing to the driver and stopping him from moving another step. The crowd craned their necks to their gossipy comrades as they questioned who this man is.

“Or I shall take this matter to the king.”

The trader shook his head furiously. “The king is the one who sold him and now he is property of Japanifornia-”

“-He isn’t property at all, you ill-minded tub of guts”, the man interrupted as the crowd gossiped around him, “Do you think it right to chain people like chattel? I demand you release him at once.”

“I SAID TO GET OUT OF MY WAY!”

This had to stop. “How dare you raise your voice to this gentleman, sir”, Miles sternly scold. The gentleman seemed to have flinched in surprise by the sound of his voice.

The trader flustered, ”Y-Your Highness. Please forgive me, Sire. I mean no disrespect- um”

The baffled gentleman finally faced Miles and gave a quick bow. However, Miles felt baffled himself. He felt like he had seen him before...

“I-It’s just following orders here and I’m taking these thieves to the coast...”

The gentleman defended, ”A servant is not a thief, your Highness. And those who are can not help themselves.”

Intrigued, Miles wondered what he meant. “Really? Enlighten us.”

The gentlemen, now with full determination, took a step forward. He seems to be deep in thought until he finally began to say, “If you suffer your people to be ill-educated, and their manners corrupted from infancy, and then punish them for those crimes to which their first education disposed them, what else is to be concluded, Sire, but that you first make thieves and then punish them?”

The whole crowd fell silent. Miles had never heard something so astonishing and yet very logical at the same time. Franziska, who was right beside him, herself was quiet as well. He picked up his thoughts again and faced the trader. ”Well… There you have it. Release him.”

“But Sire-”

“I said, release him!”, he commanded as he raised his voice for a brief moment.

The startled trader began to open the door and the joyful gentleman, who already paid, went to fetch the servant.

He did it...Phoenix was surprised himself but thanked the universe that Mia consulted him what to say. As he fetched for Diego, the friend himself, was as surprised as Phoenix.

Diego whispered, “I saw Mia’s spirit in you.”

“Well, she is your friend after all. She was also the one that helped me. Meet me by the bridge”, he quickly whispered back before catching the crowd’s attention again, “Prepare the horses. We will be leaving shortly.”

As the servant headed for the bridge, the gentleman quickly thanked the prince and ran off towards the main courtyard of the town. Miles got off his horse and raced after him, even though he isn't sure why he was so committed to following him. Finally catching up with him, Miles asked curiously, ”Have we met?”

The man stumbled in surprise to see Miles following him. ”I-I believe not your Highness...” The prince could tell that he was nervous as a small drop of sweat passed by the man’s freckles.

“I know every courtier in this kingdom. How come I never have seen you before?”, Miles interrogated as they continued to walk.

“I-I’m visiting my cousins. Y-Yes, cousins.” The man tried to look away but it was pretty unsuccessful.

The prince lowered his eyebrows. “Who?”

“M-my cousins”, the man insisted with pink flooding through his cheeks.

“Yes, you said that. Which ones?”

“The only ones I have, Sire.” He began to fidget his sleeves as his shoulders remained stiff.

Miles tried not to push much further since it was all he could get out of him. He can’t pressure him, after all. He awkwardly asks, ”Um- have you read anything interesting?”

The man’s stiff shoulders began to loosen up a bit. “Well, one of my favorite books was Utopia. I read it a long time ago. Have you read it before, Sire?”

The prince was quite surprised as he remembered when he read that with his father every night when he was a small boy, as it was one of his favorites as well. However, he was curious about what this gentleman had to say if he said otherwise since his words seem to affect Miles.

He went around him to stop the gentleman on his tracks and bluffed, “I found it sentimental and dull. I confess, the plight of the everyday rustic bores me.”

That was when the gentleman’s eyes met his own. For the first time, Miles was quite intrigued by this man’s eye colors. The man’s right eye was brown while the other was blue, the first time Miles met someone with two eye colors, heterochromia. The gentleman teasingly asked, “I gather that you never converse with peasants?”

Miles chuckled sheepishly, “Certainly not, no. Naturally.” The king rarely lets them go outside and interact with anyone.

The gentleman annoyingly rolled his eyes. “Excuse me, Sire, but there is nothing natural about it.” He continued to walk with him.

“A country's character is defined by its everyday rustics, as you call them. They are the legs you stand on. That position demands respect, not-”

Miles once again circled again, facing the gentleman. “Am I to understand that you find me arrogant?”, he asked curiously.

The gentleman thought for a bit before he explained, “Well, you gave one man back his life...but did you even glance at the others?” He gestured to the rest of the prisoners back to the site of the commotion.

_(This man seemed to justify every word I tried to say...I’m quite impressed.)_

But just as he was about to leave, Miles grabbed the man's shoulders briefly to stop him. He couldn’t let such a young man fade away so quickly.

“Please, I beg of you...a name. Any name.”

The gentleman looked a bit startled by this request, but he faced him again as he responded with a name, “I believe the only name I could give you… is Count Nicolas Wright.”

 _(...Nicolas...)_ Miles laughed genuinely, “There now. That wasn’t so hard.” The man’s smiling eyes twinkled against the beaming sun and the prince couldn’t stop himself staring for what seemed like an eternity...

“Edgeworth!”

Or maybe he can. (Well that is one way to interrupt a conversation...) Groaning, Miles turned to see Franziska’s stern face, storming towards their direction. The princess folded her hands. “His Majesty would like a word with you”, before mumbling, ”several, in fact.”

(He usually does...) “I shall be right in. Anyway, I want to present to you this man…” But as he turned towards Wright, he was long gone. The prince looked around quickly just to see the gentleman’s coat tail flying against the wind as he walked around a corner. He sighed in disappointment, yet faith as well. _(I hope that I'll see you again, Wright...)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's on Saturday!


	4. Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koi Here! If you read the list of characters, then you must've seen that I put Gregory Edgeworth (yes, he is alive in this AU)

As Phoenix led Diego Armando back to the bakery, they could see Trucy and sisters standing by the doorway of the bakery, waiting for their return. After peering over to her father, Trucy quickly rushed up to him with a proud smile on her face.

“You did it, Daddy! We knew you would”, Trucy collapsing onto Phoenix’s arms.

Phoenix hugged back as a gratitude for them believing in him. They walked together with joy in their eyes as they joined up with Mia and Maya.

The older sister gave Armando a brief friendly hug. “It’s good to see you again. How are you and Professor Grossberg doing?”

“Excellent”, Diego responded. “I’m actually going with him to another astronomical expedition in Germany.”

“Well, that sounds like fun”, Phoenix exclaimed in envy. He has always admired the sparkling night sky ever since he and his mom would stargaze at their moonlit garden as she told the story of how the stars of the sky were angels that are watching over them, forever being by their loved ones’ side…

“Speaking of which”, interrupted Armando the baker’s memory, “I have to meet him at the docks very soon, unfortunately. I was just passing by to buy some scrolls before that incident happened. Sorry for leaving so soon.”

Maya, with her hands holding plates topped with pieces of orange cake, reclaimed, “But first, we shall celebrate this victory with cake!” She began passing out the plates with a hungry smile on her face.

The baker shook his head as Trucy laughed at his brotherly annoyance. “Maya! You got to stop eating my cake. Sooner or later you’ll eat my whole bakery!”

“Too late”, Maya ignored as she shoved a huge spoonful into her mouth, ”Eyy gat cake in muh mouf.”

The gang laughed joyously at the sibling argument as they enjoyed their celebratory cake.

Phoenix couldn’t help but daydream back when Miles was so interested in him. Although, he wasn’t sure why the prince’s response to his favorite book seemed a bit off to him like it was all a bluff. He shook his head as he took another bite. _(I don’t have enough evidence to jump to that conclusion.)_ Still, he remembered the prince’s steel-gray eyes, looking back at him with booming curiosity. Curious of him...

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

As Franziska and Miles shuffled into the throne room, King Manfred Von Karma drummed his fingers on the armrest of the throne. The throne room was quite a gloom with dark colors splashed one way or another. Only a few windows were opened, letting in the small shimmers of light flicker across the floor. Finally, the king stood up firmly with a frown.

“You, sir, are restricted to the grounds”, Von Karma warned as he gestured towards Miles.

The prince was tempting to roll his eyes but didn’t. _(Am I under house arrest or something?)_

However, Miles' face was just an open book to the king.

“Do not mock me, boy, for I am in a foul disposition. Explain why you ran away this morning.”

“I needed some air”, Miles hesitated, clutching the sleeve of his arm as a habit of nervousness.

The king waved away his excuse. “You know very well the obligations for such a high position such as mine”.

“And I will have my way”, Miles blurted out with a fury in his eyes.

The king’s eyes narrowed. “Or what?”

His blood started to boil under his skin. “You’ll send me to the Isles like some criminal?”

“All for the sake of your absurd contract. You are the Crown Prince of Japanifornia”, Von Karma stomped his cane against the hard floor.

“And it is my life”, the prince defended, folding his arms to his chest.

Franziska, in the middle of it all, instructed, “Father, sit down before your shoulder hurts. Your wound would open again.” She then turned to her brother as she tried to calm him down, “Miles, listen...we were born to privilege, and with that comes specific obligations-”

“Forgive me, Franziska, but marriage to a stranger...never made anyone in this room very happy”, Miles interrupted as he faced away and clutched his arm even harder as his anger rose.

“Enough”, the king stomped his crane to the ground once more, “Marry Dahlia by the next full moon or I will strike at you in any way I can.”

Miles couldn’t take it anymore. He groaned and stomped out of the throne room as the princess tried to calm down the sick king. It was very rare for him to shout at Von Karma, especially now that he is starting to die from his illness but somehow, he felt somewhat free from his cage when he defended himself for the first time. However, he sighed as he walked down the hall, pulling out the box of cookies that the baker gave him. He needed to talk to someone, at least someone that knows what it's like to feel trapped.

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅~ ⋅ ~ ⋅~ ⋅ ~ ⋅~ ⋅ ~ ⋅~ ⋅ ~ ⋅~ ⋅ ~ ⋅~ ⋅ ~ ⋅~

Down in the filthy part of the dungeons, Gregory Edgeworth glanced to the afternoon sight of his kingdom through his small barred window, located near the ceiling. As he peered at the far, shifting sails of the trading ships by the nearby docks, he couldn’t believe how he left his beloved kingdom to the hands of Manfred Von Karma. When Von Karma was his advisor, he did have some suspicion that he was doing stuff behind his back, however, he didn’t have enough evidence to send his advisor to jail as his morals stand tall. Until he had and ordered him to be stripped off from his title and banished from the kingdom. What wasn’t expected was that he was accused of attempted murder and that the court placed his crown on that monster while he is sitting here in this cell.

He sighed deeply. Even though he didn’t want a death wish, he wondered why Von Karma couldn’t just kill him from the very beginning and be satisfied with his victory. Still didn’t mean he hasn’t done damage. From manipulation and poverty, the country is covered in gloom and depression. But most of all, he took his only son…

“Hello, Father.”

Gregory jerked his head towards the door. Miles was waiting patiently, holding a small box. Gregory walked towards him and stroked his son’s hair softly.

“Miles, how are you? Is everything alright? Knowing you, you must’ve had an eventful day so far to come and see me at this time”, he asked curiously with a smile on his face. They usually have their chats when everyone in the palace is asleep to not put any of them in danger.

Miles nodded as he smiled. “Quite eventful indeed.”

They talked as they sat next to each other, with only a barred door separating them. As they munched on the shared cookies, Miles told him how he got so tired being trapped in his own home that he ran away this morning, in which he thought it was quite stupid. How he met the generous baker. How Von Karma threatened to marry him to a stranger with his dad responding, “No one should force you to love, Miles”. How he met the most intriguing gentleman in the universe…

“Well, you did have quite a day”, Gregory chuckled.

“I think Count Wright’s logic is quite fascinating, however in retrospect, I just don’t know what to make of it.” Miles slightly blushed as he remembered how that man’s eyes sparkled.

“No one can make a single conclusion until they truly know them, Miles. Get to know him better and then you can form your opinion”, advised Gregory as reached and held his son’s hand.

Miles gave Gregory a warm smile and gave back a squeeze. “Thank you, Father.”

Miles stood up and picked up his now empty box. It felt right to keep such a thing.

He faced his father before leaving. “Once I become king, I’ll get you out of here. I promise.”

“I know you’ll make the right decision, son. See you next time”, the father gave his farewell as his pride beamed for his son.

Miles nodded admiringly at his father, returning his farewell and left him, still in his cell. As much as he hated to leave him, Miles knew it won’t take a lot to be reunited with his father. This time with no bars to separate them anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your support!


	5. Questions and Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koi Here! I just want to say thank you for all the support on Instagram and giving Kudos here! (Don't be afraid to send your reactions over at Instagram!) Now, this chapter is a bit boring but it kind of sets a base for the rest of the story to go on

Later that afternoon, Phoenix told them what happened while Maya fangirled at their interaction and Mia beaming in pride of his victory. But the usual business continued on as customers come and go, enjoying the warm pastries. The mail wagon, which was delivering the letters around the town square, stopped by in front of the bakery.

“Mia, I just received a letter from our aunt!”, Maya shouted as she ran up from the door, waving an envelope in the air.

“Well, let’s see…” Mia glanced over it but then she slowed down as her face turned dark. Phoenix was paying off to the last customer for the day until he saw Mia’s worried eyes.

“W-What is it?”

Mia couldn’t find the right words but she stuttered, “...Dahlia is marrying the prince.”

His eyes widened in fear. “Wait, WHAT?!” Phoenix stumbled a bit, almost falling to the ground.

_(No, anyone but her...)_ This step sister was a lying monster to Phoenix when he was a servant back then. To everyone, she seemed the most innocent person in the world as she would flutter their hearts with her innocent smile. But behind closed doors, she revealed her true self. She would place Phoenix in the wrong place at the wrong time and then place her finger into his blame. As he reached for his back, which was covered in healed scars, he remembered those times where his stepmother would beat him with a stick until his back bled for these lies. There were a few times when he had nightmares of Dahlia with her lips curled up maliciously and her victorious eyes as she stared down at him. She would still have that smile until he became unconscious and every time would hear her wicked laugh, the last thing that echoed in his mind as Phoenix would wake up with cold sweat...

From that day on, he never forgave her and escaped, never again stepping another foot in his childhood home. Even though they acknowledge that he ran off, they let him go and he promised himself that they would hide away from their sight. But now that Dahlia becomes queen…

“I’m going to have to convince Edgeworth not to marry her.”

Maya, who was concerned, suddenly became confused. “Wait, what?”

He recollected his thoughts as he stopped his trembling. “If I can convince him not to marry her but instead someone else, D-Dahlia will never become queen”, the baker explained, “Anyone but her...”

But Mia caught his attention again with the same concerned eyes. ”There is something else...”

“What?”

“They are coming to stay with us, starting tomorrow…”

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

“Who, little brother?”

As Miles and his sister wandered in the garden at night, he lifted the soft petals of a red rose on the nearby rose bush, his favorite type of flower.

“Count Nicolas Wright. He’s a cousin of… Actually, I don’t know who his cousin is”, the prince wondered deeply, “Surely you have heard of him?”

She shook her head. “Miles, there are simply too many courtiers to just remember them all by name. Why do you ask?”

Miles’ mind wandered off as he sighed in disappointment. _(Who is this mysterious man?)_ “Hmph...Oh, never mind.”

The princess smirked at her brother’s mistake. “You fooled yourself not to ask him.”

He let out a faint blush. “I just met him”, he said before he quoted what his father said before, “I can’t pressure someone when they are not ready to say something.”

Franziska searched through his eyes, questioning why he was so interested in this fool but she wasn’t sure what to conclude from this.

A voice rose from behind them. “In honor of your coronation as king… I have decided to change the ball into a masquerade. At which point, you and I will strike a compromise.”

They turned to see Von Karma limped towards their direction. The prince raised his eyebrow. _(Compromise? You?)_

The king continued, “If love is what you seek...then I suggest you find it before then. For five days hence, at the stroke of midnight.. you will announce your engagement to the person of your choice...or...I will announce it for you. Are we agreed?”

Miles’ didn’t know. Von Karma would never give a compromise unless it is only for his own advantage. But what could Von Karma be planning? In the end, he simply nodded.

As Von Karma left, Franziska warned him, “Choose wisely, little brother. Once you commit to it, you can’t get out…”

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

As the new day began, a black carriage rolled up in front of the Feys’ rental home. Mia and Maya, with defeat in their eyes and their heads, lowered with respect. Morgan Fey stepped out first of the carriage, with an old, gentle smile on her face. But it quickly faded as she glanced at the house.

“My stars, such a disgraceful home. How on earth would you choose such a house? Your mother taught you to have a better taste”, she said as she waved her white fan.

Their heads tilted even further in shame and Maya let out a small whimper. Their beloved mother died long ago when they were small and had Morgan as their guardian ever since, however, they disliked it when Morgan and Dahlia would arrange everything for their advantage. Even though Dahlia and the sisters aren’t genetically cousins, Morgan insisted that they are, which was worse, to be reminded that they are family.

Then the next person came out. A young girl with red hair holding a white parasol gracefully walked past the girls.

“My, my. Such a house it is...”, Dahlia added this to her mother’s statement as she only exchanged deadly glares with Mia.

Mia hated her the most as her fake innocence hid the truth of her crimes. But she thanked the stars that she was able to help Phoenix escape along with Maya before he became another one of her victims.

Maya leaned into Mia and whispered, “Where are Iris and Pearly?”

“Iris stayed in the mansion to take care of Pearl”, Mia replied.

Maya sighed. “Well, they could’ve at least brought them along to keep Aunt Morgan and Dahlia occupied.”

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

Morgan spotted a guard pacing around the corner of the block before she went inside. She quickly ran up to him and started to talk to him to solicit information about the Prince’s engagement. And while every second passed, she secretly bribed him with gold coins.

“What news of the engagement?”

“Cancelled”, the guard answered.

Morgan was in a fury that her daughter was off the picture but she gave him a calm face.

The guard continued, “Rumour has it he must find himself a bride before that very night.”

“Well, that doesn't give us very much time”, she exclaimed as she flooded the guard with gold coins, “ I shall need to know ...who the competition is, every move he makes… his agenda… and any other tidbits you might pick up. “

The guard smirked with greed. “He's playing tennis with the British prince tomorrow at noon.”

Morgan gave a small bow as a sign of farewell. “As this exchange of information, you have been awarded. When my daughter is Queen...perhaps you’ll be rewarded even more as the Head of the Guards...”

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

“Dressing you like a courtier was one of my proudest work yet. Imagine, you speaking to the Prince like a true gentleman”, Maya said as she placed the fresh golden pastries on the display tray, letting out the sugary sweet aroma.

“I bet you were quite charming, Daddy”, Trucy added as she scrubbed the counter.

“Scolding him is more like it. I cannot believe I gave him your nickname for me, Maya. That man is insufferable”, the pink-hued baker trailed off as he swept the dusty old floor.

“But?”, Maya teased.

Phoenix felt his face fuming in flames. He hates it when everyone can see him like an open book but he couldn’t help that Miles was actually talking to him... Still, he reminded himself that the prince only saw him as a higher class gentleman, while in reality, he is just a fraud...

“I bet he’s quite charming… once you get to know him”, advised Maya as she nudged Phoenix’s arm.

The blushing baker only replied in denial, “I’m only talking to him if it is the only way to convince him not to marry Dahlia.”

“You never know, Daddy”, Trucy cheerfully stated as she swiped the last smudge, “but I’ll be here to support you.”

Thanking the stars one by one for having such a supporting daughter, Phoenix kissed her on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be posted on Wednesday uwu


	6. Flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koi here! Welcome back to a new chapter! There is a bit of fanservice for our readers here... Hope you enjoy!

The guest bedroom was quite painted in a plain blue color, however, every piece of furniture was draped with the frills and puffs of luxurious gowns and dresses in all shades of diverse colors. In the center of it all, Morgan and Dahlia searched through the luggage that they brought from the mansion, the last chest that they had. Their bickering rambled on and on upon which dress seemed more appealing for the ball until Dahlia couldn’t take it anymore, shrieking in frustration.

“What’s wrong with this one?”, Morgan asked as she gestured at the abandoned dress.

Dahlia threw her hands out, gesturing the dress. “It’s red.”

“Miles loves red...”

“And 50 other girls in the whole kingdom will be wearing the same color”, the girl explained.

“That is quite wise, Dahlia”, Morgan pulled up another dress, “How about this one?”

She flipped her scarlet hair. “This one is too small.”

She held up the waist of the dress as she took some measurements. “We shall just have to get you a tighter cinch...”

She groaned, “I cannot breathe as it is.”

Morgon, annoyed, threw the dress back into the chest. “Perhaps if I knew what you were looking for!”

“Something fit for a queen!”, Dahlia wailed as she flopped on the nearby bed.

Morgan thought for a while until her eyes grew wide with an idea. “Come, Dahlia. I know just the thing. But we must speak of this to no one...”

They crept up into Mia’s bedroom and opened the small chest hidden away in the corner of the room. Inside were piles of various types of elegant rich fabrics, some gleaming in glitter and sewed jewels.

“Oh, I do love this one”, Dahlia gestured as she held up the light blue silk.

“Yes, it’s perfect!”, Morgan agreed.

Dahlia snickered, “Why are all these fabrics in Mia’s disgusting room?”

“They were for Phoenix’s wedding”, Morgan explained as she shuffled through the rest of the fabrics, “She was planning to use these fabrics to make his suit.”

Dahlia laughed hysterically, “That bastard? Married? To who, the ashes that he slept with?”

Morgan shrugged. “Besides, Mia wouldn’t mind at all if we took some of these to the seamstress across the street, would she?”

“I suppose not”, Dahlia smirked deviously as she spotted a pair of white gloves.

A voice erupted behind them. “What are you doing?”

They both jerked around, startled by Mia who was leaning on the door frame.

“We were just looking around”, Morgan muttered nervously.

“Uh-huh”, Mia sounding unconvinced as she folded her arms.

Dahlia discreetly stuffed the fabrics back in the chest. “We are about to leave now.”

Mia just glared at their defeated backs after they left with empty hands. “Right…” She quickly went to check on the fabrics, mostly on one particular that the baker’s mother gave him...

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

“Do you really think there is only one perfect mate?”, the prince asked as he balanced himself on a tightrope of logs. He was finally allowed to be outside but as long as he had guards of his choosing. Eventually, he picked Captain Gumshoe and Sir Larry Butz to accompany him on a trip to the shores by the clear waters of Gourd Lake.

Gumshoe adjusted the loose string of the prince’s experimental kite as Larry snored soundly on the soft green grass. “As a matter of fact, I do.”

MIles admired how Gumshoe chatted with him as a friend. It was tiring when everyone talks to him as high royalty but not as a human being. He continued, ”How can you be certain to find them? And if you find them, are they really the one for you...or do you only think they are?” 

After taking another slow step, he decided to sit on a large log and placed his hands on his cheeks as he rambled on, “What happens if the person you're meant to be with never appears?”, the prince’s cheeks began to flood with red, ”Or he does, but… but you're too distracted to notice?”

Gumshoe shook his head, sort of amused of this childish crush but tried not to be offensive for the poor boy. “Even though I don’t know what it is like to love men, I know love can be difficult”, Gumshoe suspected, “Perhaps you could learn to pay attention?”

Miles began to scramble his thoughts into a hot mess. “Then, let's say...the universe puts two people on earth...and they are lucky enough to find one another. But...one of them gets hit by lightning. Well, then what? Is that it? Or perchance you meet someone new and marry again. Is that the person you should be with? Or was it the first? And if so, if the two of them were walking side by side, were they both the one for you...and you just met the first one first? Or is the second one supposed to be first? And is everything just chance...or are some things meant to be?” He sighed in frustration as he dipped his head into his arms until his hands dug through his warm gray hair.

Gumshoe left his sleeping comrade behind to comfort the red-faced Miles, patting him in the back. He suggested, “You cannot leave everything to fate. He's got a lot to do. Sometimes you must give him a hand...”

The flustered prince didn’t know what to do. Sure, he was starting to fall for the man but what made him more afraid was that Wright wouldn’t return his feelings the same way. What will he do then?

He clapped in his hands to focus on something else. “So, are you ready?”, Miles asked to change the subject.

Gumshoe holds up the bike and the string holder. “Ready as you are, Sire.”

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

As the light danced in between the trees of the forest that was near the lake, the baker and his daughter enjoyed a pleasant stroll through the woods as they got to spend quality father and daughter time.

“It sure was nice that Mia and Maya volunteered to run the bakery for us”, Trucy exclaimed joyfully as she plucked out some flowers that peeked out throughout the path.

_(Only because it was the only way they would stop making fun of me.)_ Visions come back to his mind when Maya insists that they’ll take over the bakery, she keeps on teasing Phoenix that _“maybe you’ll see your prince charming today~_ _”_ Besides, he was wearing his usual attire, without his powdered apron, and it seems too much of a coincidence to be at the same place at the same time…

“WOAH!”

**_THUD_ **

“oof...”

The baker flinched and instinctively kneed down at his fallen daughter as he inspected frantically for scratches and bruises. “Trucy! Are you okay?”

Unfortunately, leaving Phoenix blushing like an idiot left Trucy unsupervised and sitting on the ground, covered in dirt.

“Whoops, sorry Daddy. I’m okay though”, Trucy apologized as her father helped her get back up before mumbling, “I must’ve tripped from that rock. Maybe I can use my magic to get the dirt off...”

Letting out a sigh of relief, he rustled out the leaves that got stuck on her hair. “No, it’s alright sweetie. Um...I know a lake nearby.”

After they got into the lake with their clothes on and Phoenix finished scrubbing off the last smudges of dirt, they started to play with water, splashing each other.

“AAHH! DADDY!”, Trucy playfully yelped.

Phoenix laughed as he continued to splash her. Afterward, he decided to float on his back for a bit while Trucy dried off on the shore by the warm sun. He missed this feeling, that he was flying. Soaring in the air, not giving a thought about anything… 

...Until a huge kite accidentally landed on him and began to panic, throwing his hands through the now disturbed water.

A mysterious deep voice came through the rapid splashes. “I’m so sorry, sir! Let me help you.”

Once the baker got on his feet, the big royal guard carried the kite and helped him get to shore.

_(A royal guard? But that would mean…)_

“Count Wright!”, the prince exclaimed in delight.

_(THE PRINCE?!)_ “Y-Your Highness!”, Phoenix stammered and was about to bow but he nearly slipped on the rocks. 

Miles scurried to let out his hands to help. “Oh! Oh, careful! It’s quite slippery around here.” With a tight grip, he pulled the baker on solid ground.

Phoenix began to shiver but Miles quickly took off his old moron cloak and wrapped it around Phoenix’s shoulders. He insisted, “Here, please. Allow me.”

“Oh! Thank you!”, Phoenix blushed as he awkwardly clutched the cloak. He somehow didn’t feel so cold anymore, even without the cloak.

“Daddy”, cried Trucy who was running up to him before giving him a comforting embrace.

He hugged back, stroking his daughter’s hair, regardless of him being soaked to the bones. “I’m alright, Trucy”, he reassured.

Miles’s thoughts began to corrupt and scramble. _(He...He already has a daughter...He must’ve been married this whole time...He is already taken...You have been an idiot, Miles...)_ However, the baker’s clearing of his throat interrupted his thoughts.

“Oh, sweetie, I like you to meet His Royal Majesty”, Phoenix presented his daughter as she gave a cute bow. “Your Highness, I’d like you to meet my adopted daughter, Trucy.”

Miles’s mind went blank. “A-adopted?”

Phoenix and Trucy sat down on a dry log that was right behind them. “Perhaps it would be better if we sat down”, he suggested as he tried to give a grin through the mild shivering and patted down the free side right next to him.

Puzzled, Miles sat down while the baker began to explain himself, ”You see, I found this poor lonely girl sitting in front of my house and decided to invite her for tea and pastries. When I got to know more of her story, I decided to take her under my wing since she didn’t have any family...But she always felt like a daughter to me.” He gently stroked his daughter's short hair.

“Oh. That clarifies a few things”, flustered Miles as he blushed. _(I admired this man so much that is quite undefinable.)_ He glimpsed at Trucy’s innocent smile and couldn’t help but smile as well. _(She’s got your smile, regardless of blood. It’s probably because of you…)_

The pink-hued Miles gulped down his thoughts and changed the subjects, “Where are your attendants?”

He flinched as he scrambled for an excuse. “I- um-I decided to give them the day off...”

Miles grew redder. His admiration of this man continued to grow but he decided to test Phoenix’s wisdom one again, as he reminded himself that can’t let his heart be swayed that easily. As much as he hated to put on this spoiled mask and lie, his words seemed to be brilliant whenever he did to contradict the prince. He fakely laughed and asked, “Day off? From what? Life?”

“Don’t you get tired of people waiting on you all the time”, the baker justified.

_(Touché)_ He continued bluffing, “Yes but… they’re servants. It’s what they do.”

“I wish I could dismiss mine as easily as you do yours”, Phoenix scoffed. He glanced at the sunset and noticed that it was getting late. He grabbed Trucy’s hand and interrupted their conversation irritatedly, ”If you excuse us, we must be going.”

Miles teased as he stood up quickly, ”You’re angry with me.”

Phoenix blushed, trying to look away while they walked. “No.”

“Admit it”, he said as the prince flashed a playful smirk.

_(Stay serious, Phoenix.)_ He swallowed deeply, “Well, yes, if you must know.”

The prince tried to catch up to them with a hint of worry that he probably pressed on it too far. “Why?”

“Because you are trying to bait me with your snobbery.”

He couldn’t help but the prince blurts out, “I’m afraid, sir, you are a walking contradiction and I find it quite fascinating.”

Phoenix stopped in his tracks and turned around. “Me?”

Relieved, he nodded. “Yes, you. You sprout the ideals of a Utopian society, yet you live the life of a courtier.”

“You own all the land there is, yet you take no pride in working it. Is that not also a contradiction?”

Even though all he could do was lie, Miles desperately wants to explain that he is trying to. For his father. For the good of the Kingdom. However, it comes with a price to pay: his own happiness...

Still, he maintained his role. “First I’m arrogant, and now I have no pride. However do I manage that?”, the bluffing prince continued.

The baker scoffed, “You have everything and still the world holds no joy. Yet you make fun of those who would see it for its possibilities.”

Without a thought, Miles stared at his eyes in awe at this man’s brilliance. _(...I don’t have joy either. Ever since I’m put up with this arranged marriage, I kept on praying that the dreadful day wouldn’t come… But it’s because of you that I’m starting to believe in something: the possibility to have a future… with you...)_ He grasped to find the right words until he asked in amazement, “How do you do it?”

Phoenix flustered in red, ”What?”

The prince wondered, “Live each day with this kind of passion? Don’t you find it a bit exhausting?” It was fascinating how anyone could have such a mindset for the world.

The baker rolled his eyes and smirked. “Only when I’m around you. Why do you like to irritate me so?”

Miles smiled, amused, and took some steps closer to Phoenix. ”Why do you rise to the occasion?”

They giggled for a bit until Phoenix realized how close he was to Miles, merely inches in between each other. He felt his own heart skip a beat or two. The baker opened his lips, but no words came out. However, staring back at those curious steel-gray eyes seems to be a painless eternity...

A familiar young sisterly voice of the forest called out, “Nick? Nick?”

“Daddy, I think we need to go”, Trucy tucked his father’s shirt.

The blushing baker spilled out apologies as he rushed to hand the soaked cloak back to the prince. ”Er… Forgive me, Your Highness. I’ve lost track of the hour. I’m sorry...”

Miles was a bit confused by the rush but asked anyway, “I’m playing tennis tomorrow. Will you come?”

“I must go”, the baker rejected his invitation as he scurried in his clumsy way, “Come on Trucy.”

As Phoenix and Trucy ran off into the forest, Miles felt like his breath was taken away. He turned to Gumshoe to ask, _“Why does he keep doing that?”_ with Gumshoe just shrugging as his only response. Still, the prince felt like he was flying, with every skip of his heartbeat bringing him even higher in the air…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [yes, there is going to be a bit of Phoenix's past in the rest of the story! Got to add the lore here ;)] [OMG, I just realized that we are at the halfway point! If you excuse me...(distant cheering in the background)]


	7. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koi Here! we have two chapters today <3

The tennis game was quite uneventful without Wright; even though he wasn’t the sporty type, Miles regardlessly won. Another girl (in this ridiculous line of blind dates that Von Karma placed for him) tried to seduce him, but nothing changed his heart. As they walked through the hustle and bustle of the local street market, Miles was awkwardly forced to pass some chocolates to the girl to be seen as a "lovey-dovey date". Even though this Dahlia Hawthorne tried to flirt with him, he couldn’t help but wished that it was Wright who he was feeding chocolate to. He yearned to imagine Wright’s reaction to this incredible rare delight. To yearn to taste the chocolate in his own mouth when their lips meet… 

Miles cursed at the universe as he blushed furiously. _(Miles, stopped having such fantasies...You know that is impossible…Dreams are only for those who have no hope...)_ But memories of Wright’s authentic smile made him go back in those dreams once again...

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

It was an awkward dinner in the Fey’s home as it was only Dahlia and Morgan talking. Mia and Maya simply were quiet as they fidgeted their meal with their forks.

“I heard that the Prince asked the King to release all those men.”

Morgan sliced a piece of carrot. “Which men, my dear Dahlia?”

“Thief, merely criminals.”

“He didn’t”, Maya squealed but shushed herself again. _(You at least convince the Prince on something, Nick...)_

“Now, by royal decree, any man who sails must be compensated.”

Morgan gasped in disgust. “Compensated! Honestly! What is the world coming to?” 

“What I want to know is who this courtier everyone keeps talking about. There must have been ten other courtiers speaking of them today and how there rumors that the Prince fell all over himself.”

Mia and Maya stopped their forks as exchanged thrilled glances, realizing who she meant. Rumors that THE PRINCE fell in love with Phoenix?! They gave each other a slight grin, knowing that their dream couple is coming true until Dahlia declared with a dark expression:

“ **We should find out who they are and bury them.** “

They flinched in worry. They would have to be more discreet than ever.

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

“Dahlia is planning to seduce the Prince to get the crown, can you believe that?”

But Wright already knew the answer to Maya's question, that it was believable. Dahlia would do anything to turn her enemies into her shield. Although, what would she do once she gets the crown? Phoenix just shuddered. _(Let’s just hope I can convince him to marry someone else...)_

As Maya added another stroke to her painting of the grassy open field, she turned to glance over to Trucy and Phoenix, enjoying their outdoor picnic. Stores, other than for clothing and seamstresses, began to close for several days for the festivities of Miles’ coronation. At least Phoenix finally got to relax after months of hard work.

She returned to her painting. “Anyway, there were rumors that His Majesty likes you...”

“R-really?” Without looking around, Maya can already tell the baker’s face is turning red. 

She gave him a sly smile. “You like him. Admit it”

Phoenix flustered even more, “N-nope.” Still, he flashed back to his memories of Miles’ smiles and curious eyes...

However, Maya caught something across the horizon and squinted to see a small glimpse at the far figures heading towards their direction. All she could make out was the royal flag…

“And l-I suppose if you saw him again and that you do like him...y- y-you'd simply…”

Phoenix sighed as he flopped back on the blanket without paying much care, simply said, “I'd walk right up to him and say... ‘Your Highness, please do not marry Dahlia Hawthorne.’" 

He placed his hands under his head. "Marry someone else”, he exclaimed before joking, ”You can even marry me if you want to."

Trucy giggled at her father’s sight confession, knowing very well the truth. He accepted it and gave a pink adoring hue. _(That somehow felt good...)_

Maya, interrupting his thoughts, gestured at the upcoming horses, “Good. Because here's your big chance. He's headed this way.”

The baker’s mind went blank as he jolted up to his feet. _(What?! Here?! NOW?! I’m not even wearing anything fancy!)_ Phoenix quickly scrambled and hid behind a few trees into the forest but was close enough in hearing distance. As the girls glanced at Miles and his guards on horseback, he hoped Maya wouldn’t say anything stupid.

“Such a coincidence to see Count Wright’s daughter here while we were on a stroll”, Miles stated before asking Trucy, ”May I ask where your father is?”

Maya answered for her, “O-Oh, Count Nicolas Wright? He is visiting us for your coronation, Sire.” She gave a quick nervous bow before meeting Edgeworth’s excited eyes. 

The prince asked, “He is your relative? Please, I must find him. Can you tell us where he lives?”

She began to internally panic with her trembling voice. “Er...I do know that he is there...at home… at this very moment… but I do believe that it would’ve been better if Trucy and I show you the way?” Meanwhile, the baker facepalmed in the distance.

The prince thought for a bit, _(Perhaps I can spend some time with his family as well. To get to know them at least…),_ and nodded. “Very well. We shall take my carriage down there on the road. We shall wait there until you all are ready.” Then, they galloped off.

Trucy began to use her magic to quickly pick up the picnic while Maya ran to where Phoenix was hiding, seeing his terrorized expression as if his own legs would fail him and collapse.

Phoenix exclaimed in fear, “Maya, what have you done?! Do you realize I’m not even at your house!”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll slow them down. Take the shortcut through the forest.”

Trucy, carrying the picnic basket, added, “Once you get home, I’ll put a spell to give you a suit. Now go, Daddy!”

Phoenix just groaned and ran while the girls headed for the waiting carriage.

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~  
  


His legs flew through the woods as if his life depended on him. And sure enough, once he reached the front of the bakery, his usual attire turned into a blue and gold suit, with a cloak in a darker shade of blue than the one on the suit. He usually didn’t want Trucy to use her magic but desperate times call for desperate measures. He calmed the pace of his breath from exhaustion and began to remember when the baker and Trucy talked about her past that day. 

At first, it was difficult for her to trust him but she eventually explained that she was the daughter of a wizard. But unfortunately, King Von Karma ordered him to be executed and the wizard seemed to have disappeared forever. The wizard could only give her the gold pendant that he wore, with a detailed charcoal drawing of Trucy...Phoenix never felt too much sympathy for the poor girl as he also felt alone when his father died of a heart attack after marrying Morgan. That was when he decided to be her adoptive father. She gave him the gold pendant, which he always wore around his neck, and began calling him “Daddy”, in which he promised himself that he’ll do the best he could to be there for Trucy...

The galloping of the horses stopping his train of thought. It was the prince's carriage, not a moment too soon.

“Why, Count Wright”, Miles declared in glee as he got off the carriage, ”What a surprise! I was just looking for you. I was wondering if you and your family would like to visit our kingdom’s astonishing library. Since you are so fond of reading, I thought you might join me?”

Smiling, Phoenix playfully remarked as he walked towards the carriage. “It is not fair, Sire. You have found my weakness ...but I have yet to learn yours.”

“I should think it was quite obvious”, Miles smirked, giving a pink hue.

Phoenix paused and blushed for what he meant but he quickly shook it off. “I-I shall fetch my other cousin then.”

The kingdom’s library was quite enormous, with the walls covered in thousands of books. While the girls glanced over the ancient maps on the ground floor, Miles and Phoenix walked up the stairs together. The baker had never seen so many books in his life. He used to love books when he was a servant but with the chores he had, he didn’t really have a chance to glance into one.

“It makes me want to cry”, Phoenix said, holding his tears back as he remembered that his father would read all the exciting stories he brought every night.

Miles happily gestured to the whole wall of books, “Pick one.”

He shook his head. “I can’t choose a favorite star in the universe so soon.”

“What is it that touches you so?”, the prince was concerned but wondered about his past.

“I guess it's because when I was young, my father would stay up late and read to me. He was addicted to the written word. I would fall asleep listening to the sound of his voice. But now I try to read books for Trucy.”

Miles glanced over Phoenix’s eyes curiously. “What sort of books?”

“Science, philosophy. I suppose they remind me of him. He died when I was eight. Utopia was the last book he brought home.”

Miles chuckled genuinely, “Which explains why you quote it.”

The baker looked over the rail of the staircase to see Trucy laughing with her aunts and closed his eyes for a bit. “And now I read Utopia to Trucy, hoping that I’ll leave a good mark as a good father at least.” But when Phoenix turned his eyes back to the prince, he noticed Miles’ slightly widened eyes. ”Is something wrong?”

_(Wright...you are such a great person...I...)_ He didn’t know what to say. Even though it solved the mystery of his wisdom, Miles couldn’t figure out how this man in front of them was able to captivate him with his words. Wright would be able to say anything coming that sounds so absurd to the king and yet is able to make him believe that one day, it can come true. That it is possible…

The prince looked straight into Wright’s heterochromia eyes, “In all my years of study ...not one tutor ever demonstrated...the passion you have shown me in the last two days. You have more conviction in one memory ...than I have in my entire being.”

Phoenix bashfully gasped but didn’t know what he meant. “Your Highness...if there is anything I have said... “

“Please. Don’t”, Miles reassured as he grabbed the baker’s hands, ”It’s not your fault. It was because of you that helped me see things in a new light.”

Despite Phoenix's face flushed pink, he couldn't feel it at all as his eyes filled with something that seemed unable to explain, when he saw Miles’s genuine smile. In return, he smiled back.

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

Back at the palace, Franziska rushed to the arrived carriage. Leave it to Edgeworth to invite her at the last minute to meet this supposedly Count Nicolas Wright. He did confess in the daily rounds in the garden that he admired greatly about this man and wanted her to _“Listen to what he has to say. You might be surprised.”_ Even though her brother did find some happiness, she didn’t want this man to break his heart as she knew very well that it was the last thing Miles needed right now…

“Such foolishness that the carriage that I requested is not prepared for my departure”, she snapped at the scurrying attendees.

But then a young voice behind her interrupted, “Forgive me...Your Majesty. I think you dropped this on your way out.”

The princess turned around to meet the eyes of a young red-haired girl with a white parasol. The girl was holding out a turquoise brooch that Franziska owned. However, she thought she reported it as missing.

“My goodness”, Franziska said. _(I do not even remember putting it on nor anyone saying that they found it, though.)_ “Thank you, child. It is a rare person indeed who would return such a valuable keepsake.”

The girl only gave an innocent smile. ”You are too magnanimous, Your Majesty.”

“How very kind…” Franziska knew this girl. The young lady is Dahlia Hawthorne, the lucky second option that her father planned for Miles to marry to, promising it was the proper option. Even though she doesn’t despise her father’s word, she knows that the smile isn’t what this girl’s intentions truly show...

“I believe you’re Countess Hawthorne, the one I keep hearing about”, the princess said, “We shall have a chat tomorrow, you and I. Bring your mother.” 

Dahlia gave a gentle bow and said farewell, “As you wish...” Leaving Franziska wondering if Miles would make the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a blast! you'll see...


	8. Chance to Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koi Here! this is mainly a fan service chapter here :3

“This is unfortunate”, Wright laughed at their situation.

The carriage wheel was a bust, broken in pieces, and the driver and the attendees went right to work to fix it. The unfortunate part was that they were in the middle of the woods, barely anyone there to help them.

“Well, this is terribly embarrassing”, Miles apologetically said.

In the end, the day grew darker and the driver claimed that the wheel was beyond repair. Just then, Franziska came and discussed what to do.

“Miles, don’t be foolish. We’ll borrow mine.”

“Franziska, your carriage is quite small to be able to fit us all and there isn’t enough time to send everyone home before dark.”

However, nothing was solved. Sir Gumshoe was only able to bring enough horses for the driver and attendees. “We’ll head back to the palace at once.”

Phoenix replied back with a nod, ”And we shall continue on horseback.” As they rode off, he started to unhinged the carriage harnesses off the horses. “Trucy and I can climb on one, Maya and Mia can go together on another, and you both can take the last two horses.”

“But it’s half a day on horseback”, the princess remarked.

However, Trucy innocently challenged with a smile, ”Honestly, Your Highness. Where is your sense of adventure?”

Franziska was left quite baffled and gave in, “Well, I guess if you put it that way…”

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

“You would think I would know the way to our own castle!”

Mia rolled her eyes at Edgeworth’s statement, “Why is it men never stop for directions?”

The group got lost within the maze of trees and boulders. Fortunately, Trucy was able to climb a tree and spotted the palace in the distance. “Ah! There it is, Daddy! It is back that way.”

Phoenix yelled back with open arms, ”Good job, sweetie. Now carefully come down.”

Miles chuckled, “Your family seemed to do anything, Wright. Is there anything you can’t do?”

When Trucy jumped into Wright’s arms, he simply responded, “Fly.”

It only led Miles to keep smiling.

“It looks like it’s too dark to go onward”, Maya observed, ”I guess we have to set camp here until dawn.”

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

(Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot) A tie.

(Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot) Another tie.

Phoenix giggled, “You are reading my thoughts, milord.”

As the small campfire that the group built glowed its orange flames against them, Miles simply blushed and glanced at Phoenix’s head. He was wearing a flower crown that Maya and Trucy made, adorned in pink and indigo flowers. _(Wright sure does look beautiful in it.)_ And began to wonder if Phoenix would like to wear a different type of crown…

“And they’re as fuzzy as my own, Wright.”

“So, all those times that you brought up those subjects, you were just trying to test me, huh?”

He nodded as his confession, “I was quite fascinated about your mindset. Although it seemed that the only way for you to say those brilliant things was when I tried to act spoiled.”

The pink-hued baker laughed, “You were quite an actor and I suspected as much. I just didn’t think it was actually true.” He sighed as looked up at the starry night. “You know, I always loved the starry sky. My mother told me stories when I was a boy about how loved ones become stars after they passed away.” His eyes searched, hoping to see his parents within the millions of scattered diamonds while Miles peered at him with pity but some admiration as well.

“Here you go, Your Majesty”, Trucy exclaimed proudly as she gently placed another flower crown, this time with yellow and pink flowers, on top of Miles’ head.

However, Miles’ eyes filled with sadness. He didn’t want to offend her but he felt like he didn’t deserve the crown, not this one but the king’s crown. Of course, he wanted to be king to free his father and to save his sister, but it would mean he would have to marry a stranger... or he could... He sighed. He didn’t know what to do now. _(Unless…Wright’s words can help me this time...)_

“Do you know about my father?”, he asked as Phoenix turned back to him.

“Why, yes”, he responded but quickly added, “However, I do not believe what they said...about what he did...” Phoenix gave Miles a comforting look to reassure him.

Miles nodded, thanking him for being on his side. “I talk to him in the dungeons from time to time for advice or when I feel lonely. I always admired how he ruled our kingdom when I was young.”

Wright sends compassion into the prince’s eyes. “I’m quite confident that you’ll make a great king, like your father.”

But Miles simply stared at the starry night sky. “However, I have no desire to be King.”

Phoenix was quite surprised by his confession. “But think of all the wonderful things you could do for your country, for the world.”

“Yes, but to be so defined by your position. To only be seen as what you are. You may not know how insufferable that is...“

He glanced at Franziska, who fell asleep with her head laying on Maya’s lap. Other than the princess, no one really knows the true side of being in royalty. As everyone sees it as luxury and power, Miles saw it as a prison, full of threats and solitude. Not just to himself but to everyone else in the castle as well, except probably Von Karma. That was why he wanted to escape that eventful morning, to escape the prison that he was so long trapped in. But he couldn’t bring himself to leave alone, without leaving his sister and father...

“You might be surprised.”

Miles blinked in shock. “Really?”

Phoenix, in which Miles swore he was blushing red, gave a warm smile. “People are defined by their status as your title defines you, yet it is not who they are. You have been born to privilege, and with that come specific obligations”, the baker realized what he said and apologized as he looked away, “I am sorry. My mouth has run away with me again.”

Astonished, the prince thought about it. Yes, the title of him being king is what the kingdom sees him. But it doesn’t mean that he’ll be like Von Karma. He promised himself every day that he wouldn’t turn like him, not to take advantage of the poor or helpless but to instead help them with the guidance of his father. The kingdom will never be a prison again. Even though he reminded himself of this, he never thought it was possible until Wright said it himself...

Miles’ hand reached for Phoenix’s cheek as his heartbeat began to race. The baker’s face was startled and yet didn’t yield at all as his sparkling eyes peering at him and his lips parted slightly. As Miles’ thumb gently caressed his warm cheek, he responded, “No, Wright. It is your mouth that has me hypnotized.”

And with that, he leaned in as he closed his eyes with full confidence and his lips met Wright’s. The world seemed to have disappeared as Phoenix kissed back. The sensation of helplessness, of warmth with softness, and a flood of giddiness rush over them as visions came back of their past interactions. It was only them, no one else in the empty universe…

“ **_FINALLY!_ **”

...Until they remembered that they got an audience right in front of them, cheering and celebrating for that yearning kiss. They both pulled away but remained their lovestruck smiles to each other on their blushing faces. Even though the kiss was short and innocent, they never have felt this much passion in their lives, promising future interactions, and everlasting love...

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

As the hours countdown as dawn rises, the Feys took to the horses, promising to return them to the castle as soon as possible but Miles insisted that they keep them. As Maya held the door for Mia carrying sleeping Trucy and Franziska securing the horses, Miles and Phoenix were alone with their grins growing even more.

Miles grabbed Phoenix’s hand and kissed it’s back. “You saved my life, you know...back there in the woods.” _(Thanks to you, I know what to do…)_

Phoenix with his heart fluttered responded, ”A gentleman does what he can, Sire.”

“Miles”, the prince corrected him.

“Miles”, the baker looked bashfully back before promising, “I’ll be here...for you...I shall defend you by your side if you need me...” 

They both peered at each other’s loving eyes. The cool breeze didn’t seem to be so cold anymore and the stars seemed brighter tonight.

“Nicolas. Do you know the ruins that are hidden in the woods of Gourd Lake? I often went there when I was younger... To be alone. Would you meet me there tomorrow?”, Miles pleaded.

Wright tilted his head. “I shall try…”

“Then I shall wait all day..” Finally, he left a quick kiss on the cheek before meeting up with Franziska, sadly leaving the man he loved.

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

As Franziska and Miles quietly rode their horses back to the castle, they did a bit of small talk about this experience. Turns out, Franziska was also intrigued by Wright and his cousins but mostly by Maya, who she was talking a lot with, in which Miles proceeded to tease her about her small crush and Franziska flustering up and threatened to whip him until he’s unconscious.

“Franziska, I want to build a university...with the largest library in the world, where people of any station can study”, the prince exclaimed.

She turned to him with bewilderment. “You can’t be serious. Only a fool would do such a thing.”

“If you give the people a chance, this may change their lives”, he explained with a grin, “Oh. And I want to invite the commoners to the ball.”

The confused princess’s mind went in all directions. “Miles Edgeworth...What has gotten into you?”

He turned to his sister, as the stars in his eyes glimmered. “The ability to dream, sister. Nicolas gave me a chance to dream again...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOHOOOOO! our dorks finally kissed.  
> [calm before the storm >:)]


	9. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honey, you got a big storm coming...

The new day began as the sunbeams light up the world brighter than ever as the smitten baker peered at the singing birds outside. He sighed as he twirled around the bakery with his broom, almost like he was dancing with it, and hummed an upbeat tune. Phoenix couldn’t help daydreaming about last night. The gentle caressing...the kiss...the promise. It was definitely confirmed that he fell in love with Miles Edgeworth. Mia, who was also sweeping, stopped to shake her head playfully for the baker being head over heels. 

But then a different thought began to form inside his head. _(If I’m going into a relationship, I would have to tell him the truth. Who I really am. I would meet him… tell him and…and...)_ He continued to sweep. _(What if I told him? Would he hate me for lying? Would he forgive me?)_ He sighed, _(I’m willing to take the heat if that happens...)_ They swept that last patch of dirt and dust while Trucy is upstairs asleep until Maya urgently comes bursting in through the front door.

“Mia! Phoenix! Come quickly!”

They ran through the Fey’s house and up to Mia’s room, finding Dahlia and Morgan trying on the fabrics from Mia’s chest.

“What do you think you are doing?”, Mia demanded.

Dahlia smirked with no surprise in her eyes. ”Trying this on to make my dress.” She and Morgan aren’t astonished that Phoenix was right there as they acknowledge that the sisters would be with him anyway.

The fabric that Dahlia was trying on was the light blue silk she touched before. This one was the one that Phoenix’s mother gave him, for his future wedding. The baker flashed back when his mother would tell him that one day when he finds true love, he’ll have this custom fabric to represent the star in his lover’s universe. When his mother would stroke his hair to help him sleep in the shade of their favorite stargazing tree. When she would tell that same story about the stars. 

Phoenix held back tears of his past and yelled, “Do you honestly think these games, these intrigues, are going to win you a crown? To hunt royalty like some sport, it’s disgusting!”

“You're just jealous”, she remarked.

Phoenix snatched the custom made gloves and fabric from her. “These were made from my mother!”

Dahlia sneered with the same curling lips. “Yes. And she’s dead.”

Dropping the fabric only on the chest, his eyes widened as it began to form tears while clutching his mother’s gloves. His mother fell sick that dreadful day...so bad that young Phoenix couldn’t hug her goodbye...and she became a star herself… The fury burned his veins as he gripped his fists and his blood boiled in rage. He had enough of them taking advantage of him for so many lonely years. He never fought back, being so stupid to hope that they would apologize… So stupid that they would accept him as family… So stupid that he would stay up every night, praying that they would love him…

He walked forward and punched Dahlia in the eye. She flew back and quickly fled out of the room.

Phoenix shouted as he ran after her, “I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HAIR OUT!”

Dahlia and Phoenix ran all over the house and into the bakery with her screaming, “Mother! Mother, do something!”

Panting, she was cornered, behind was the bakery’s oven, was standing while the baker loomed over her with blazing eyes, a fury that she has never seen before. She spotted Phoenix’s copy of Utopia that was on the counter and grabbed it, threatening to throw it into the oven. “Stay back or so the stars help me now...”

His fury quickly faded away into a panic. “No, Dahlia, don’t! Put it down!”

The rest of the group shuffled in to see the threatening commotion.

“Give me the gloves.”

“Put it down please”, Phoenix pleaded.

Morgan came in between them quite calmly. “Consider carefully, Phoenix. Your father's book or your mother's gloves. Though neither will save you from a lashing as you are still part of our family.”

Phoenix peered them back and forth with no avail and hesitantly gave the gloves back to Dahlia in defeat. She yanked them from him and regardless of her mother’s word, she threw the book into the burning flames.

“NO! NO! NO! No, No! No”, he sobbed as Mia and Maya held him back to prevent him from burning himself. The last memory of his father has withered away into ashes, forever burning in its flames.

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

The baker clenched his teeth in pain as Mia attended to his wounds on his back. Morgan kept her word and gave him 50 red lashes on his back, yet he was thankful that Trucy was still asleep and wasn’t able to witness such a scene. He winced as Mia placed the cloth on an unintended lashing.

“I’m sorry Mia...I-I don’t know what’s come over me.”

Mia simply sighed. “It isn’t your fault. You have the right to be angry like that.”

Maya came in with a new bowl of water. “I shall never forget… the way Dahlia went over her head like that”, she gave a small giggle, trying to lighten up the mood, but it didn’t help. 

Feeling guilty, Maya apologetically said, “She should not have said that about your mother.”

“Thank you, Maya, Mia...”

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

The palace gardens were filled with many flowers, showing off their colorful petals. The tea felt hot to the touch for Franziska, yet that didn’t catch her attention at all. But rather the enormous black eye on Dahlia Hawthorne.

“You really must let my doctor look at that. To think you saved that baby from a runaway horse”, she suggested.

Morgan answered for her, ”It was maternal instinct, Your Majesty.”

“I'm so sorry my brother can't join us, unfortunately. He seems to have disappeared again”, she bluffed. She knew perfectly well where he went.

“Again?”

“Yes. He was gone all day yesterday and did not return until dawn”, the princess stated as she sipped her tea.

Dahlia’s weak voice finally came. “Well! It must be marvelous to have that kind of stamina.”

“Perhaps you could help solve a mystery for me. Do you know Count Nicolas Wright? Apparently he's staying with his cousin, but nobody seems to know who he is.”

Morgan and Dahlia gave each other disbelieving glances. “Nicolas Wright?”

“Yes, him.” Franziska suspiciously glared at the pair. 

Morgan recollected herself. “I’m afraid he’s been around for years. And erm...staying with us, as a matter of fact. Isn’t that right, darling?”

Dahlia quickly nodded in agreement although showed signs of confusion. “Yes! Of course. Our cousin.”

“Whom some like to call Nick”, Morgan discreetly added to help.

Dahlia drew the teacup off her lips. Nick? Maya was the only one that gave the nickname… to Phoenix...Phoenix…

She slowly turned and gave a smile to the princess, however, Franziska felt the darkness emerging on the girl’s eyes. She felt like she made a huge mistake...

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

Miles fidgeted the ribbon that was wrapped around the decorated box, waiting for his love. He blushed. His love... He daydreamed of Wright wearing that flower crown...him caressing his face...meeting his lips against his own. The thoughts seem to flutter like butterflies in his stomach. Even so, he also thanked the stars that Franziska let him leave to meet Wright alone. He heard some slow footsteps crept up in front of him. He glanced up to see Wright, this time wearing a red suit, however, he also noticed his sore body.

The prince greeted, “Hello.”

“Hello”, Wright mumbled as he held back a wince. _(You have to tell him...)_

Miles couldn’t help but be concerned. “Are you well?

The baker winced. “I fear that I am not myself today.” _(Tell him...)_

“I feel as if my skin is the only thing keeping me from going everywhere at once”, Miles tried to comprehend.

He blurted out, “There is something I must tell you.”

“...Of course. And I to you... Oh, here. I want to give you this.” The prince handed Wright the present.

“Your Highness…”

“Miles”, he corrected the baker.

“I cannot stay long, but I had to see you. T-There is much to say.”

He looked bashful as he nervously played with his fingers. “Of course but can you open the gift first?”

As Wright unwrapped the box, he found inside the finest gloves he had ever seen. Pure silk and silver-white as it shined against the dancing light. They were at hand length, embracing its elegance. They were fit for a prince. “They're beautiful.”

Miles gleamed in relief, “I was hoping you would like them. You did say that you have admired the stars so I give you these as you are my star in my sky.” He blushed some more. “I've measured my life by these trees...starting here...all the way up the sky. And still, they grow. So much life to live...but I no longer imagine it alone.”

“You’re not making this easy”, the baker glanced up to the prince with sadness in his eyes.

“I have not slept for fear I would wake to find all this a dream. Oh, last night, I had a revelation. I used to think, if I cared about anything, I would have to care about everything...and I'd go insane. But...now I've found my purpose. It's a project actually inspired by you. I feel the most wonderful...freedom.”

Wright shook his head in denial. “It wasn’t me.”

Miles reassured, “Nicolas. You are unlike any courtier I have ever met. Tomorrow, at the ball...I shall make it known to the world.”

(...Miles…) Phoenix whimpered, “Why did you have to be so wonderful?”

“Now, then. What was it you wanted to tell me?”

He opened his lips but nothing came out. _(Just tell him… Tell him…he’ll understand… Will he?)_ He looked to see his steel-gray eyes, looking back with all the love and adoration that he never got… Phoenix couldn’t bring himself, to tell the truth...the truth...about him… Miles doesn’t deserve to know the person that he loved is nothing but a fraud. A lie. He sobbed as he responded, ”Simply that...last night was the happiest night of my life…”

The gleaming prince wrapped his arms around Phoenix’s back but Phoenix flinched back in pain from his fresh wounds. “Ow! I’m sorry, but I must go.”

Phoenix sobbed harder as he ran off and clutching his gift, with every step destroying his soul. _(I’m sorry, Miles...You deserve someone better…It...It’s better if you forget about me...)_ Miles, feeling heartbroken, yelled after his love, “No, Nicolas! Wait!”

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

Even though his pace was slower, the baker’s tears still flowed down as he recited his blame: _“...This is your fault, Phoenix...You brought this to yourself…”_ , over and over, rattling inside his head. He looked down at his gloves as he imagined how much Miles had thought of him as a star in his life... and now he is left with nothing… But when he was in front of the bakery, Morgan came stomping from the house and dragged him inside. Silent Mia and whimpering Maya were standing there, with their heads ducked down while Dahlia had a dark expression on her face.

“Of all the insidious jokes, making yourself a Count. It's almost as absurd as a prince who spends his day with a baker who sleeps with cinders!”, Morgan aggressively exclaimed.

Phoenix, however, mumbled with no emotion left in him. “What bothers you more, stepmother? That I am common or that I am competition?”

“Where are the fabrics, Phoenix?”

Still dull, Phoenix honestly replied, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

This time, Dahlia opened her mouth. “The fabrics. The gloves? They were in my room and now they’re gone. You hid them, I know it!”

“Where did you put them, Phoenix?”, Morgan demanded, pulling him by the collar.

The baker pulled away and quickly began to be upset and angry as he yelled, “And why would I have them? Why would I step one foot into this absurd house with you both here!”

Morgan compelled, ”These things are under YOUR name! You better return these things back or-”

“I would rather die a thousand deaths... than to see my mother’s fabrics on that lying, selfish cow”, Phoenix yelled, pointing directly at Dahlia.

Furious, Morgan yanked on Phoenix’s shirt. “Hmm...Perhaps we can arrange that.”

With that, Morgan dragged Phoenix into the downstairs cellar, shoving him in the small storage room. “Get in there.” and locked him in with a large iron lock. The girls shuffled in as Morgan turned towards them. 

“Open this door and you’ll wish you never set foot in this house”, she threatened firmly. “Now, gather everything that will fetch a price. We’re going to town first thing in the morning.”

As Dahlia and Morgan headed back upstairs, Mia and Maya rushed up to the door. 

“Phoenix, what happened?”, Mia exclaimed.

The tears on his eyes began to blur. “I wasn’t able, to tell the truth to Miles… But that’s not important right now. Go fetch Trucy and some things. I can’t leave her alone in there, she’ll stay hidden under that staircase for now. Does Morgan know that you know?”

“No, she didn’t suspect us so she’ll probably take us to the ball forcefully, to see Dahlia get your Miles. I wish we could do something”, Mia explained.

“We’ll be right back with Trucy”, Maya added.

Mia and Maya rushed out while Phoenix collapsed against the door as he reached out of his pocket for his silver gloves and tears streamed down his cheeks. _(And now, I can’t save you, Miles, from that monster...)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end of the storm, however...


	10. Rise from the Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koi here! This is quite an interesting chapter, just before the dance too. Unfortunately, the ball is a separate chapter... So enjoy this one!

It was unusually quiet on the morning of the ball when Miles and Franziska paced around the dark looming halls of the palace. Franziska explained the conversation she had with Dahlia and Morgan to Miles so he could catch up on what is going on.

“Engaged?!”, Miles exclaimed to the princess’s new statement.

Franziska apologized as she brushed aside her long silver-blue hair, “I’m afraid so.” It pained her to see her brother heartbroken. _(Wright you fool...who gave you the right to hurt him...)_

He began to fluster into a panic. “T-that’s impossible...there has to be some mistake...” He felt his heart begin to shatter in pieces, crumbling all over the red carpet.

“He is traveling by boat this afternoon. Countess Morgan was quite reluctant to talk about it.”

_(Oh...Nicolas)_ “It's no wonder, with tidings such as these. If he was betrothed, he should have damn well had the decency to say something.”

She shook her head, not mockingly however, “Oh Miles Edgeworth...Would you have listened?”

The prince flustered in realization, ”Of course not! I would have...Oh, stars. How could I have been so blind? There I was, pouring my royal heart out ...and he was simply trying to bid me farewell.”

“It is a strong man who can keep his wits about him… with you trying to steal his heart.“

He sighed as the world around him began to drain its bright color. “Yes. And what a foolish thief I turned out to be.”

As they approached the throne room, Franziska turned to face Miles who was holding back tears, trying to pick up his heart shatters. “Come now, little brother. Any choice is better than Dahlia...”

“Franziska!”, the king’s voice boomed from the throne room.

“I’ll see you soon. Thanks for everything, sister”, Miles gave his farewell to the princess as he grimly headed towards the dungeons.

She scurried to enter the room to find her father, standing a few feet from the window, viewing the outside for the first time. She quickly walked up to join him. “Yes, Papa?”

“As you may know, Miles Edgeworth shall receive the crown and marry Dahlia Hawthorne.”

“Consequently, Miles has accomplished his word and found whoever he wanted to marry, according to your compromise”, she lied, in slight hopes that Wright would change his mind.

“Unfortunately, it wouldn’t matter to whoever he marries...”

Franziska jolted to face him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Listen closely: once Miles gets married, he will free his father. As their first command, they shall arrest me for falsely accusing Gregory Edgeworth...”

Meanwhile, Captain Gumshoe was making his regular security rounds in the halls until he overheard the prince’s name when he came across the throne room. He quickly hid around the open door while the king and the princess continued their conversation, details piling up as high as the ceiling.

“... and your job is to execute Miles in the ball by the _stroke of midnight_.”

He then placed a hand on the princess’s shoulder. “I understand that you were very close to the prince but you are a Von Karma. As Von Karmas, we have the rightful purpose for power and the crown. I shall not reveal who killed him so I trust you can accomplish your task.”

“I...I”, Franziska quietly stumbled. _(I can’t kill him...even if we are not siblings by blood, he is my brother...)_ But she resigned in defeat, “Yes, of course…”

She left the throne room as Gumshoe observed that she was starting to tremble. But then he overheard the king silently declare, “Unfortunately Franziska, you shall be executed as well...”

Gumshoe quickly walked away from his hiding place and headed to the stables. He had to warn Count Wright. _(He’ll know what to do...)_

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

As the evening set in, Dahlia and Morgan walked down the marble stairway, wearing their costumes for the masquerade. Dahlia dressed up like a lady of the butterflies and Morgan wore a black mask and dress. Waiting at the bottom were Mia and Maya, standing by the door with no costume at all.

“I presume you both are not going to the ball”, Morgan suspected.

“We both fell ill after dinner”, Mia explained plainly, “But we hope to make it later in the night.”

“I hope you remember the circumstances from earlier”, Dahlia snickered as they headed out to the carriage.

Once they got out, the girls quickly locked the door and headed downstairs to the cellar.

“Nick, they’re gone”, Maya called out, to warn Phoenix ahead of time for Trucy to come out.

Trucy was sitting right next to the door with Phoenix, who was a bit happier from earlier but still upset.

“You don’t have to stay here with us, you know. You both should go enjoy yourself”, Phoenix insisted.

“So what? We are here to get you out of here”, Maya refused as she started to gather some tools from the box in the corner of the room.

Phoenix shook his head. “You know that she’ll kick you out of the mansion back in Kurain Village.”

Mia consoled him.”That may be true. But we’ll always be by your side. We may not be related by blood but we will always be your family.”

“Thank you, girls. Other than Trucy, you are my family too.”

The sisters began with the tools they had to try to unlock the door.

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

The night shimmered with colorful light and filled with soothing music, well at least that was what Gregory Edgeworth could tell from his cell. But then a slow thumping came down the stairs to the dungeons made him change his focus. He adjusted his rectangle glasses and walked over to see who was coming. _(Miles? Back so soon? )_ However, it wasn’t his son...

“Manfred Von Karma”, he grunted as he gripped the bars of his cell.

“What a lovely evening before your son’s wedding…”, Von Karma greeted sarcastically.

Gregory waved away his comment. “What do you want?”

“I’m sure you have heard that he has found his true love, according to the compromise we made...”

“Listen, Von Karma. My son shall become king and free me from here. Once he does, I shall have you executed as a punishment for taking my only son away from me”, the prisoner threatened.

But the king kept his smirk, “Unfortunately, he shall not be king.”

Gregory narrowed his eyes in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“What was planned from the very beginning: I sent you here and I became king. I didn’t kill you, hence you can see your beloved kingdom go down into depression. I raised your son and as a result, he has isolated himself with no one by his side… and now that moment has arrived, I shall make you witness his murder before your very eyes...”

Edgeworth’s eyes began to fill with panic as he rattled the bars. “Von Karma, don’t kill my son! He is just a boy! Kill me instead, but not Miles!”

Von Karma brushed away his pleading as he proceeded to walk away. But before he left, he simply replied, ”I kept you alive with the purpose that you can suffer for your son’s death. You took my pride, which was what I admired the most. Now I shall take your son, which is what **_you_ ** admired the most.”

“NO! NO! MILES! CURSE YOU VON KARMA!” Gregory yelled after him but it was hopeless since the king walked away in full victory. _(No...not my son…Miles...)_ All he could do was pray to the stars that someone would come and defend him...

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

“Curses”, Mia struggled as she fidgeted the lock. ”Nothing works! It’s no use. Only Morgan has the key!”

Interrupting, there was a rapid knocking at the front door.

“I’ll go check it out”, Maya insisted before leaving Mia picketed the lock with a hair clip, their last resort that they could come up with. Trucy quickly hid in her hiding spot, just in case.

Maya, however, came back quickly with Captain Gumshoe.

Gumshoe apologized for the intrusion, “I’m very sorry sir, but this is an emergency. His Majesty needs you.”

Mia explained, ”Wright is locked in here. We can’t get him out!”

“Allow me”, Gumshoe insisted. He went over to where the hinges were placed and knocked them out of place. Miraculously, the door swung open.

“That is quite genius”, Maya exclaimed in surprise.

“I learned a thing or two from the prince”, the captain chuckled bashfully.

Smiling, Trucy climbed out of her hiding place. “Daddy, you’re free now!”

The baker gave Trucy a huge embrace, “Thanks to everyone’s efforts...”

The captain interrupted their celebration, “Sir, you must get to the ball immediately!”

“I can’t... because I deceived him. His Majesty is expecting someone who doesn’t exist. My real name is Phoenix Wright, and I am just a baker.”

“You don’t understand. His life is in danger!”, Gumshoe insisted.

Confusion laid on Phoenix’s face. “What do you mean?”

“The king is planning to kill him...tonight at the ball”, Gumshoe explained. “The only way to save him is to convince him not to get married.”

The group gasped at the news as worry spread like wildfire. Trucy turned to her father, “What do we do Daddy? We got to save him!”

The baker’s eyes changed into determination. “I promised him that I would defend him, even if I have betrayed him. I won’t let him die. We have to go to that ball.”

He turned to Gumshoe. ”We shall meet you outside as fast as we can.”

As Gumshoe ran upstairs, Phoenix turned to Mia and Maya. “Go and put on your dresses. I’ll go with Trucy to the bakery to get ourselves ready.”

“But Daddy, we don’t have anything to wear, remember? Morgan took our spare clothes”, Trucy reminded him before rolling up her sleeves. ”Desperate times call for desperate measures. We will have to use my magic. Aunt Maya, bring the stuff. Let's go upstairs.”

As Mia and Maya in their costumes came rushing down the stairway, Trucy mumbled some words, filling her head with full concentration. And then she lifted her hand, “It’ll be safer if I should start with me first.” She began to wave her hands and twirled as magic dust began to construct a pale blue gown with crystal feathers from her rags. 

“That seemed to work out”, She inspected herself before turning to her father, ”Your turn, Daddy.”

The magic lifted the fabric off Maya’s arms and the gloves out of Phoenix’s hands.

“Oh...so that’s where they were”, Mia stated.

“I knew how important it meant these things to him so Aunt Maya and I kept it in her room”, Trucy explained. “But I feel like this is the proper moment to use them.”

With one flick of her finger, magic dust whirled around the baker while fabric magically wrapped around him and it peeled the gold off the hanging chandelier, creating golden chains and buttons. Glitter and jewels roamed around his face from what he could tell, even though the baker’s eyesight was blocked by swirling magic dust that was thick as fog. The dust finally faded away realizing what seemed like the process was finished. However, when Trucy peered down at his black old shoes, she chuckled, “Whoops... Let’s not forget your shoes.” With the snap of her fingers, the old shoes turn into silver-blue ones, decorated with glitter and held up by a short glass heel.

When the process was finally completed, everyone gasped in awe.

Maya was the first to compliment. “You look like a masterpiece.”

“You look so lovely”, Mia added while Trucy nodded in pride.

“Come on, girls”, Phoenix interrupted. “We have no time to waste!”

As they rode on their borrowed horses, Gumshoe explained what he heard. With the palace beginning to come to their view, they came up with a plan in which they hoped it would work.

“You all know what to do”, the baker instructed as they reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to the ball. _(It’s now or never, Phoenix...)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for the ball? (Next chapter's on Thursday :D)


	11. The Moonlit Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for the ball?

The glimmering lights danced throughout the moonlit sky as the orchestra music swayed through the sea of gowns and coattails while they waltz and twirl. But on the other side of the entrance was the royal family, sitting on their outdoor thrones. Miles fidgeted his red sash, roaming his eyes throughout the sea of heads. He knew that Wright would not appear but couldn’t help to hope to see him within the crowd. He looked over to Franziska who was adjusting her dark turquoise skirt for a bit before fidgeting her long silver-blue hair. _(I presume that we are both nervous tonight...)_ Miles wore his royal clothing instead of a costume, consisting of a red coat with golden accessories, a navy blue shirt, black gloves, a red belt, his usual white cravat, and a red and gold sash that was placed across his chest with his royal emblem on it.

Von Karma leaned over to Miles. “I suspect that you have made your decision.”

“I’ve made my decision”, the prince answered firmly as he peered up towards the starry sky, reminding him of his love. He closed his eyes tight, delivering a wish to a star. _(Wright… I ask you now...that you come and save me from this fate…)_

The music faded and the sea began to hush down. The king stood up and cleared his throat.

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

Phoenix hurried up the stairs, the last one to come up. He went over what they accomplished in the plan so far. The first phase was Gumshoe assuring that no guards would come and inspect them by the entrance. The second phase was the girls blending in with the guests while Maya kept an eye out for the suspect. And now, it was his turn…

As he walked up, his transparent blue bird wings fluttered against the cool night breeze. He nervously adjusted his golden chains that were hanging around his shoulder with one of them holding his pendant, hidden in his coat breast pocket. His glittered triangles that placed under his eyes shined against the festival lights. When he came up to the last step, he spotted the prince right away through the frozen crowd, that was facing the king. He fidgeted the silver gloves that Miles gave him as nervousness loomed over him.

“Friends... honored guests. It gives us great pleasure...on this festive occasion...not only to honor the Prince’s coronation...but also to tell you of a long-awaited decision. So, without further ado...”

“Breathe”, he reminded himself, “Just breathe…”

“It is my great privilege to announce the engagement of...Prince Miles...to-”

But Miles grabbed the king by the shoulder briefly to stop him, glancing at the newcomer at the other side. _(Can it be…)_

The temperature seemed to have spiked up as hundreds of heads turned to see the late guest. Some awed at his costume while others remarked of his tardiness. The baker spotted Morgan and Dahlia within the sea of gazes, both of them with fury in their eyes. He gulped but he tried to square his shoulders, showing a hint of anger back at them. It was already over for him... They might have already told Miles or even the king about his real identity and could’ve been ordered to be arrested, or even executed by now. But he knew it wasn’t important. He had taken that risk if it meant saving Miles. He made his decision; this should not go to waste.

The world seemed to spring back into color back to the prince’s eyes once he saw his lover. With excitement, the prince ran down the aisle as everyone shuffled to make way for him. He stopped right in front of him with his jaw slightly hanging in awe. _(Wright…)_

“You look like an angel, Nicolas”, he blurted out.

Phoenix chuckled, almost at ease, “And you look like my prince.” However, he still wasn’t feeling comfortable for breaking Miles’ heart.

Confused, he asked, “My sister said you were getting married.”

Phoenix comforted him, holding the prince’s hands. “She was misinformed. But there is something I must tell you now before another word is spoken.”

“Then you’re not engaged?”

Phoenix smiled in reassurance. ”No, I’m not.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, Miles turned to the crowd. “We shall postpone the decision until further notice.” He gestured toward the orchestra with his hand, with a voice half demanding and half welcoming, and said, “Please, let the dance continue...”

The guests traded glances to each other awkwardly but slowly, the sea began to sway again to the symphony. Miles turned back to Wright with an admiring smile on his face. The baker looked down at his own gloved hands and noticed that he was trembling, possibly from fear of his confession or fury for his stepsister, he wasn’t sure. Nor know if he should apologize or say thank you when he looked back at Miles. But the prince didn’t give him a chance to do either.

Instead, he took his hand. Before Wright knew what was happening, Miles plucked him away from where he was standing and had taken him in his arms.

They were dancing.

The baker didn’t know how to waltz, stumbling at his own feet but allowed Miles to take the lead. Soon enough, the rest of the world seemed to have disappeared, leaving only the pair dancing under the moonlight. The prince’s ponytailed hair swayed as well as Phoenix’s wings as they flew across the dance floor.

The prince huffed with a smirk, “I see you’re not much of a great dancer...”

He blushed, “I’m..I’m not used to it.”

“I noticed that you are wearing the gloves I gave you”, Miles hummed as he peered down at his lover’s hands.

“Oh..um why yes! Why wouldn’t I?”, the baker laughed, finally beginning to ease. As they danced, he felt like he was flying, light as ever. The prince gently pushed away and let the baker twirl once before being in his arms again, almost comforting for being in each other’s embrace. His partner smiled in love and the baker was tempted to return it but shook it off, reminding himself about the plan.

“Um...I need to talk to you about something... It is a matter of life or death”, Phoenix insisted.

Miles’ face fell seriously. “Of course, please do proceed.”

Phoenix glanced around at the other guests, forgetting that they weren’t alone. “But can we go somewhere more discreet?”

Miles looked around for a bit and hinted towards one of the exits, “The garden perhaps?”

As they expertly waltzed towards the garden, Maya who was standing with the other girls noticed that Franziska spotted them as well and left her chair. _“Maya, we need you to follow her and if she is the suspect, try to stop her from attacking.”_ Clutching the folds of her red dress, she began to follow after her...

The pair walked around into the quiet garden, assuring that no one was there to hear them. Miles quickly leaned over to grab a red rose from a bush that they passed and gently placed it behind Phoenix’s ear. He smiled with full admiration as the moonlight glowed behind them. Phoenix blushed slightly but quickly sent it away. (Focus…)

With the clearing of his voice, the prince looked at him straight into his eyes. His voice grew curious but maintained serious when he asked, “Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me?”

It was difficult for Wright to face his eyes so he turned away, trying to build up what to say. _(Now, it’s time…)_ “Before I say it...I need you to know that you may not trust me afterward, in which I understand but I had to tell you for your own sake.” He began to tremble once more and clutched his gloved hand, demanding it to stop.

He nodded in comprehension, trusting him fully.

The baker straight looked into those steel eyes, “Someone is planning to kill you.”

Miles stared, flabbergasted. “What?”

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ 11:56 ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

Meanwhile, Maya finally caught up to the princess in the overhead stone bridge that surrounded the garden. She glanced over the rail to see that Miles and Phoenix were talking there and the clock tower on the other side of where she was. 4 minutes left, the clock said. But she looked back to Franziska, she was taking aim with a bow and arrow, directly at the pair…

“Wait, Franziska! What are you doing?!”

Franziska jumped in shock towards Maya, revealing that she was shaking. ”M-Maya? What are you doing here?” But she quickly shook her head and turned back, aiming again. “It...It doesn’t matter. I have a task to do.” She pulled the string back and it was slightly vibrating within her fingers.

Maya took a few steps forward. “Franziska...”

The princess jerked back. “S-stay back. Don’t come any closer...”

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ 11:57 ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

Wright continued, ”Here at the ball or at least when you’re getting married. I can’t reveal to you who shall kill you as we aren’t sure ourselves. But you must know that… the person that sent them to kill you w-was...” His lips trembled, knowing very well that Miles wouldn’t believe him.

The color drained out of the prince’s face but gripped himself to ask, “Who?”

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ 11:58 ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

“Franziska! Please, you don’t have to do this. You don’t have to kill your brother.”

The princess trembled. “He...He is not my brother. Besides, y-you don’t know anything about me…”

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ 11:59 ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

Maya carefully walked a few steps closer. “I know! When we were in the woods, you talked about how you admire your father greatly... but you also loved your brother even more...”

“And what do you know-”

“Your father was planning to kill you!”, Maya interrupted.

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ 12:00 ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

The princess froze with confusion roaming around her. She eased the string’s stretch but didn’t lower the weapon.

As the clock tower rang midnight, the princess asked to confirm what she just heard, “What?”

“Your father was going to rat you out once you killed Miles. He was planning to have you executed.”

Franziska slowly shook her head as she finally lowered her bow. “N-no… You’re lying!” She roamed Maya’s eyes, waiting for her to say it wasn’t true but the sister maintained a serious face. 

She frantically shook her head in disbelief as her voice cracked, “N-No. No. No! It can’t be true! It can’t be! I’m her daughter…” As her bow dropped to the floor, she pressed her hands against her ears as white noise began to drown her into the shadows. _(But the signs were there: Always invisible to him... Always pushed aside... Only raising Miles, leaving me behind...)_

She collapsed on her knees onto the stone floor with her hands now gripping her long hair and began to yell, “Did my father even love me?! Or am I nothing to him?! Am I just another pawn at his game?! Why would he ever want me if he could’ve left me for dead?!” The questions floated in the air, no answers were able to grip it down, while she drowned herself into the infinite darkness.

Without hesitation, Maya kneeled over to hold the princess into an embrace. “I’m sorry Fran...”

Somehow, it was Maya who became the light that saved her from those shadows. With no yield, she let her tears flow as she hugged back, burying her head on her shoulders. _(Thank you... Maya…)_

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

“It’s...the king, Manfred Von Karma.”

“No. It must be a mistake…”, the prince looked at him in disbelief but then the realization hit him and muttered, “I should’ve known.”

Phoenix flinched. “Wait, you knew?!”

The prince looked away. “I ran away because I didn’t want to marry a stranger to only come back to my father and sister. Then, the king and I made a compromise that I get to choose someone else to marry as long as I accept the crown.” He turned back to Phoenix, his eyes holding back tears. “I should’ve known he planned this all along.”

_(Miles, the king was your mentor...The one person that raised you and yet managed to stab you from the back, figuratively. It really pains me to see you like this…)_ Phoenix ran up to hug him, ”I’m sorry, Miles.”

Miles wanted to let his tears flow but he had other plans. He pulled away, cupping his lover’s face. “We have to confront Von Karma himself, together.” Holding hands, they determinedly went back to the ball. As they passed through the crowd, someone yanked the baker’s arm, pulling both of them to a grinding halt.

“How dare you!”, Morgan hissed as he broke free from her grasp.

Miles looked back at them. “Madame, contain yourself!”

“He is an imposter, Sire!”

“No!”, Phoenix pleaded. _(No, not now...)_

The countess waved away his pleading as the crowd fell silent and turned at the commotion. “His real name is Phoenix Wright. He has been my servant for ten years until now, he is merrily a poor baker...”

The crowd gasped and muttered to each other.

Von Karma’s low voice boomed, “A baker, Miles? This is some kind of joke?!”

Miles was bewildered but he squared up and shielded Phoenix with his arms. “Countess, You are on dangerous ground!”, he defended.

Dahlia came to the pair from behind. “Ask him yourself. He’s a grasping, devious little pretender...and it is my duty to expose him as the covetous hoax he is.”

Miles turned to his lover, who dipped his head away in shame. “Tells these women who you are. Tell them, Nicolas.”

Dahlia discreetly pulled back one of Phoenix’s wings, causing them to rip. “Bow before royalty, you insolent fraud!”

Miles looked at them in disbelief. “Stars…It can’t be true. Nicolas?” His eyes peered at Phoenix, waiting for him to say that this accusation was false.

However, Phoenix looked up to the prince’s eyes with tears flowing down his cheeks. He hiccupped, “Nicolas is the long term for a nickname my friends gave me. I am what she says.”

Miles looked at the man in front of him. _(You were that baker that I met in that alley?)_ “The box? That was you?”

The baker tried to move towards Miles. “I can explain-”

But, Von Karma shouted, “Guards, seize this imposter.”

The guards grabbed Phoenix from his arms. “Miles, please!” He groaned as he tried to break free, struggling to reach for Miles. The prince didn’t respond as he lowered his head.

“As punishment for lying to the future king of Japanifornia, you are banished from this kingdom and I shall burn your bakery at the dawn of day tomorrow, after the royal wedding. And if you ever return, you and your family shall be publicly executed. Guards, take this man out from the palace.”

The guards dragged the sobbing baker, yelling out for the prince, “MILES! NO, I CAN’T LEAVE YOU! I PROMISE THAT I WOULD DEFEND YOU!” But the crowd shuffled, blocking Miles from his sight. _(If only I got a breath to explain… If only...)_

With Phoenix gone, Miles hid his face and he ran off. _(It can't be true...Wright... It can’t be…)_

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

The guards threw Phoenix out onto the ground. He collapsed hard, still sobbing. _(I’m sorry, Miles...I’m so sorry...)_ His heart shriveled inside his chest until he was sure it stopped beating altogether, crumbled and shattered.

Trucy, Mia, and Maya came from the entrance and hurried to his side.

“Phoenix! Are you okay?”, Mia concerningly asked.

“Don’t cry, Daddy. Please don’t cry”, Trucy whimpered as she stroked his hair.

Maya comforted him. “It’s alright, Nick.”

“No it’s not”, Phoenix erupted from his sobs. He pulled himself away from them, wanting to be alone. ”I put everyone in danger... first, Miles will be killed... And now you both will be executed if I and Trucy don’t leave...”

He stumbled to stand up and yelled at the starry sky, ”...All because of me!”

While the sky gave no response, he clutched his stomach with his arms as a flood of tears continued to flow. All because of him… He sniffed it through and grabbed his daughter by the hand, “Come on, Trucy...”

“Wait, Where are you going?!”, Maya questioned as the pair mounted on their horse.

“It...It’s better to keep you all out of trouble if you just forget about us”, Phoenix muttered and they quickly rode off, hearing Maya’s and Mia’s voice calling out for them. ”Phoenix! Wait!” and leaving behind a single glass heeled shoe…

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

With only a lantern to guide them, Franziska and Maya searched around in the high walls of the palace until they finally found Miles, sitting on the ground and hugging his knees with his face buried in them.

“Miles Edgeworth, what have you done?”

Miles responded dully, “I was born to privilege and with that come specific obligations.”

The princess stood firmly, “Do you have any idea what that man went through to get here tonight, little brother?”

Miles stayed quiet as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“He came to warn you…your life...he tried to tell you the truth.”

Miles glared up. “How did you know?”

Franziska lowered her head in shame. “Because...Papa sent me.”

Miles stood up. “What?”

She began to tear up. ”He ordered me to kill you...but I couldn't bring myself to do it.”

“At least one person cares…”, Miles mumbled as he folded his arms.

“He risked his own life to come to you!”, she hiccupped.

“What do you know?”, Miles hissed, “You are a princess that has everything and yet you know nothing about life.”

Franziska advised from her new wisdom, “I know that a life without love...is no life at all.”

Miles turned away as he collapsed back on the ground. He muttered dully, “And love with lies? Without trust? What of that?” He buried his face onto his knees.

Maya pleaded, “He’s your match, Miles.”

“I will not yield...he is a person who lied to me…”

Thunder began to drum overhead, ready to crackle the rain. Maya gently placed something in front of the sobbing prince.

“Someone that was willing to risk everything for you is love. Otherwise, you don’t deserve him.”

As Franziska and Maya walked away, he reached over what she left. It was Phoenix’s shoe. _(...Phoenix...you tried to warn me...You tried to tell the truth...but I was so blinded by love that I just didn’t listen…)_ Rain began to pour, making the shoe clink from its jewels. Miles quickly covered it with his coat. _(Oh Phoenix...I’m so sorry...)_ His tears seemed to blend in with the rain…

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

The rain poured heavily as Trucy and Phoenix finally arrived at the bakery. However, the baker couldn’t take another step and collapsed on the external doorstep, sobbing away. Trucy cuddled by him while she stroked his hair, trying to comfort her father…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last episode is Saturday!


	12. Beginning of Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter!{also, did you notice that there are 12 chapters like the 12 hours on the clock?}

The morning of the wedding has come as light shined through the prince’s window, blinding him to wake up. Miles blinked his eyes open and rubbed his temple, trying to soothe his minor headache caused by last night’s sobs. He didn’t remember how he got himself in bed but he was still clutching Phoenix’s shoe against his chest. He dragged himself out of bed and was dressed, wearing a white wedding suit with a red sash, the official color of Japanifornia. He peered at the small box from the baker that he kept on his side table before he was sent to the ceremony. _Phoenix_ , he thought while stuffing the shoe into his suit’s pocket.

He went to check on Franziska in her room but she was gone, only leaving a single note for him saying, _“Maya insisted that I should stay with them, you know why...”_ _(Right…You betrayed your own father for me...I hope you’re safe with them...)_ As he rode alone towards the ceremony, he wasn’t sure if having the wedding closed from the public was a good or bad thing, regardless, he just hated that he ended up in the dreadful fate that he was trying to avoid in the first place.

The world seemed to flash past the majority of the wedding just by blinking a few times with his eyes with dark circles under them. As he grimly watched Dahlia Hawthorne walking up the aisle with her white gown and veil, his sash began to appear a lot like a smear of blood, splattered across his chest. He shuddered at his imagination, remembering what Wright said to him, _“Someone is planning to kill you...you may not trust me afterward...but I had to tell you for your own sake…”_ Only leading him to remember Phoenix being dragged away from those guards, so helpless and no one at his side. He shut his eyes tight while he shook his head slightly as the baker’s cries echoed in his ears. _(I should’ve stopped them...You came to rescue me and yet I fed you to the wolves...I should’ve defended you...I should’ve been there...and now you’re gone…)_ While the elderly priest recited his last words, the prince resigned by looking down at the golden handle of his sword. Until he caught a small glimpse of its reflection…

It was Manfred Von Karma, discreetly pulling a dagger near Miles’ side! In one smooth motion, Miles quickly snatched the dagger and thrust into the king’s right shoulder, causing him to let out a demonic scream.

“Guards, seize him”, Miles commanded sternly, overpowering the sudden shock.

The nearby guards quickly picked him up, snatching his arms behind his back.

“Miles Edgeworth...you and your father were a curse...I’ll bury you...I’ll bury you with my own hands…”, the king swore.

“Unfortunately, you won’t be able to do that at all. Guards, send him to be stitched up in high security and lock him up in the dungeon.”

Quietly, Von Karma surrendered quite easily as he dragged away.

He turned back to the startled priest, bride, and her family, mortified of the scene. 

Awkwardly, he coughed, “I suppose we would have to postpone the wedding for now...”

Not sure what to do, he glanced at the rest of the guests until his eyes caught Mia’s and Maya’s face. Miles quickly ran up to them and quietly urged, “Ladies, where is he? Where’s Ni- Phoenix?”

“We haven’t heard of him since he rode off last night”, Mia whispered.

Maya added, “But we did see a small wagon this morning. Knowing him, he might still be in the bakery.”

“Thank you, girls”, Miles gave a quick thank you and he ran off with adrenaline running through him. _(Hold on, Phoenix... Wait for me…)_

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

Shuffling the boxes, Phoenix slumped the last bag of luggage onto the wagon. He had already slowed down his pace to erase each memory that he kept of the bakery before they burned it down, however, there wasn’t any use of it now that they were done packing. He was back to his original attire and covered of his usual cinders, yet he kept his gloves and the rose that Miles gave him clean, the last memories he had of him…

Trucy peered at her sad father. “Daddy, is everything okay?”

He kneed down to face Trucy. “I broke my promise...I broke my promise that I would defend him..” The baker clutched his gloves and tilted his head in despair, ”And now, he...he is gone…”

Trucy tilted his face with her hands to look at her. “You love him, don’t you?”

“Of course I do...”

“Then you must defend him now. I thought I gave up hope long ago but you found me and now you are my family. You must not give up on hope too”, Trucy justified.

Wright turned to look to the palace upon the horizon. _(Maybe there is a chance…)_ “I’ll go.”

“No way, I’m going too! I have magic after all.”

There’s no argument about this. He gave in and nodded, “Alright then.” He reached into the luggage and pulled out his old sword and its scabbard, quickly tying it to his belt. _(It’s a good thing my father taught me sword fighting…)_

They quickly climbed on their horse and rode towards the palace. _(Wait for me, Miles...)_

They rode while they passed some dirt roads that were located behind the palace as their plan to get in until they saw an incoming horse and its rider from a close distance.

Both riders screeched to a grinding halt, forced to face each other.

“Miles?”

The prince looked astonished as he got off. He felt speechless to see them here, yearn to hug them both but he demanded himself to do otherwise, reminding his trembling arm that it wasn’t the appropriate action right now for betraying them.

“Hello”, he awkwardly greeted as he clutched his arm.

Phoenix got off as well, confused to see the prince alive and in wedding attire. “What are you doing here?”

He blushed. “I...erm I was coming to rescue you...”

“Rescue me? A commoner? I was going to rescue **_you_ **.”

Miles grabbed the baker’s hands as his lips twitched, “Actually, I came to beg you forgiveness. I offered you the world and at the first test of honor, I betrayed you and I’m sorry. Please, Phoenix, let me defend you.”

He blinked twice in surprise. “Say it again.”

Miles’ eyebrow shot up in confusion but apologized again, “I’m sorry...”

Phoenix smiled. “No. The part where you said my name.”

“Phoenix”, Miles admiringly repeated, seeing Phoenix chuckling in joy before reaching into his pocket, “Perhaps you would be so kind...as to help me find the owner of this…”, he pulled out Phoenix’s sparkling shoe, “...rather remarkable shoe.”

He exclaimed. “Where did you find that?”

“He is my match in every way”, quoting what Maya said to him, “Please tell me I haven’t lost him.”

Sadly, Phoenix shook his head in denial. “It belongs to a peasant, Your Highness who only pretends to be a courtier to save a man’s life…”

The prince chuckled regardless, “Yes, I know. And the name’s Miles.” But to Phoenix’s surprise, he bent down on one knee. “I kneel before you, not as a prince...But as a man in love.”

He raised Phoenix’s foot slightly to remove his worn shoe while the baker’s eyes widened. “But I would feel like a king...” 

He proceeded to slip the glass shoe in Phoenix’s cindered foot and lovingly looked up to meet his gaze as he stood up again. 

“...if you, Phoenix Wright would be my husband as my defender, my star, and my beginning of everything.”

Phoenix began tearing up, burying his beaming face in his hands. Worried, Miles wasn’t sure what to make of it until he nodded and proceeded to wrap his arms around the prince’s neck. They laughed with uncontrollable joy in between kisses as they swung together in each other’s arms. It was so absurd, it was preposterous! A prince marrying a commoner, a man to add it! But yet, they all knew it was right. Happy to know she has a new father now, Trucy joined in with the pair and they hugged together tightly as a loving family. She knew that it was true love that saved both of their lives…

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

As a week went by, the world was unknown to the events that happened after the postponed wedding other than that Von Karma was sent to the dungeons and Gregory Edgeworth was released and became king again, in which Miles fully accepted that he remained as a prince while being overjoyed to be reunited with his father and Franziska joining them after her return.

Phoenix and Trucy seemed to have disappeared from the Feys’ sight and the bakery was renovated for a new shop for an incoming family. It was quite surprising for Morgan and Dahlia to know when the sisters went out for a couple of hours one day during that week with their best dresses and came back with satisfaction and pride on their faces, murmuring how delicious that cake tasted...

The Feys were at home enjoying their weekend breakfast, and then suddenly there was a firm knock at the front door. Morgan opened the door with Mia and Maya peeking through. It was Captain Gumshoe. 

“His Supreme Majesty requests an audience with Countess Morgan Fey and her family.”

“Oh. Is anything wrong?”, asked Morgan.

Remaining serious, he shook his head. “No, milady. The King demanded that you arrive in style.”

Morgan and Dahlia squealed. Perhaps the prince would like to talk about the resuming of the wedding… “Hmm! In style, we shall be.” They scurried away to put on their best gowns.

However, when the sisters were left to close the door, Gumshoe winked at them and they winked back, as the confirmation that their plan was in motion…

~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~ ⋅ ~

A large crowd of courtiers observed as the Fey family hurried into the bright throne room. Awaiting was King Gregory Edgeworth with Miles and Franziska sitting on either side of him.

After they curtsey, the king asked firmly but calmly, “Countess, did you or did you not lie to Her Highness, the Princess of Japanifornia?”

Jolting up, Morgan stared at them with panic.

Franziska drummed her fingers on her armrest. ”Choose wisely, Madame for they may be your last…” Motioning her finger as a strike across her neck, only leaving Morgan mortified.

She gulped. “A woman would do practically anything for the love of her daughter, Your Majesties”, Morgan stumbled nervously. “Perhaps I did get a little carried away…”

”Mother, what have you done? Your Majesty, like you, I am just a victim here. She had lied to us both and I am ashamed to call her family”, Dahlia tried to plead innocently with her eyes even though it was quite unsuccessful.

Morgan gripped her daughter’s sleeve and quietly hissed at her ear, “How dare you turn on me, you ingrate!”

“You see what I have to put with”, Dahlia sneered out loud with a dark expression that was quite visible to everyone, revealing the real side of her.

“Silence, both of you! Stars...”, He interrupted as he rubbed his temple before asking the sisters, “Are they always like this?”

“Worse, Your Majesty”, they responded at the same time with a smirk.

Fransiska stood up with Miles, with hidden smiles on their face. “Countess Morgan Fey. You are forthwith stripped of your title along with your daughter. Both of you are to be shipped to the Isles on the first boat”, Franziska said, “Unless, by some miracle, someone here will speak for you...”

Morgan looked around helplessly to the courtiers but no one came forward, their faces showing their mental retreat. She muttered, “There seem to be quite a few people out of town…”

The doors behind them opened wide open and a couple of footsteps walked forward towards them. The crowd began to bow to the newcomer when a familiar voice rose, “I’ll speak to her. She is, after all, my stepmother.”

The crowd began to rise up again as Morgan and Dahlia turned around to see Phoenix Wright. However, instead of his usual attire, he was wearing royal clothing, consisting of a silver suit, dark blue cape, and finally, a golden crown, decorated of white pearls and blue sapphires. Right beside him was Trucy, who was wearing a little blue gown with red and green jewels. Mortified, Morgan and Dahlia sank to the ground, mumbling, “Your Highness...”

Miles spoke up this time with the greatest smile on his face, “Ladies, I don’t believe you met my **_husband_ **...”

_Husband?_ Morgan and Dahlia exchanged distraught glances. Sure enough, Phoenix’s ring finger was wrapped by a golden band, glittering by the welcoming sunbeams. It was possible for the kingdom to have these types of couples, however, this was the first time in history that they will be the first official gay couple in the royal family.

Phoenix walked up, right in front of Morgan and Dahlia with a grin on his face, whispering, “I want you to know that I will forget you both after this moment and never think of you again. But for you two, I am quite certain you will think about me every single day for the rest of your life.”

They exchanged nervous glances with each other, still in disbelief that he is a prince. “How long might that be?” Morgan whispered.

He still smiled and turned to the king to simply say, “All I ask, Your Majesty, is that you show them the same courtesy that they have bestowed upon me.”

Morgan and Dahlia were never seen again as they were eventually sent to work at the palace laundries for the rest of their lives while Maya and Mia were allegedly promoted to the king’s court and the rest of the Fey family were invited to live at the palace. Later that afternoon, the group gathered in a room in the palace where Sir Butz, who apparently was a painter on the side, was unveiling his latest painting.

It was a royal family portrait, which included Miles, Franziska, Phoenix, Trucy, Maya, Mia, and Gregory. Even Gumshoe was on there as a tribute for his loyalty to the royal family.

Phoenix was quite astonished but teased, “Larry... this is better than what Miles told me.” They all laughed at Larry’s annoyed reaction.

“That was because I helped him make it look better”, Maya reasoned while she held Franziska’s hand.

Both of them changed recently. They began to be closer together after that night at the ball. After the trial from earlier, Franziska herself decided to cut her hair shorter, and in return, Maya joined her. Both of them have their hair in a long bob haircut.

The princess stared sadly at her face in the portrait, however. “I still don’t see why I should be in the picture...”

The king shook his head with a smile on his face as he played with his granddaughter. “You were there for Miles when I couldn’t and for that, you deserve to be part of the family.”

She remembered when Miles would tell her stories about him in their nightly garden walks and she would be amazed by how a great father he was. And now, Franziska finally got to experience for the first time what it was like to have a father. She gave a small smile and said, “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Miles snickered at the painting, nudging his husband to look at his painting self, “I must say, Larry, for a man of _‘talents’_ it doesn’t look a thing like him.”

Phoenix grabbed his hands and pulled him near a window. “You, sir, are supposed to be charming”, he playfully scolded.

Miles looked back at his husband lovingly. “And we, my husband, are supposed to live happily ever after.”

“Says who?”

The prince shrugged. “Do you know because I don’t...” They both leaned in and kissed near the window with that same sensation of helplessness, of warmth with softness, and that flood of giddiness rushed over them all over again, only this time no one was there to stop them. Forever promising to be each other’s defender, star, and beginning of everything.

The years went by, the family was quite inseparable while they built up a daily tradition. Every morning, Phoenix and Trucy would teach Miles a new pastry that they would bake for breakfast in the palace’s kitchen, yet there were times that they would play around with chocolate if they had any. Throughout the day, they would volunteer to help the commoners in the lower class of the kingdom and give them necessities and sometimes, gifts. Or if the weather was nice, they would have a picnic and play around the garden with the whole family. But, every night, Phoenix and Miles would join Trucy in her room and read a book together, ending it by kissing her goodnight. After she was sound asleep, they would go lay on their own bed. As part of their own tradition, they would kiss, say _“I love you”_ to each other, and cuddle together in each other's arms.

Even after the pair became kings, their bond grew stronger and helped rebuild Japanifornia from Von Karma’s wrongdoings. The kingdom witnessed that their family had the strongest bond that nobody has ever seen as their family grew when they adopted more children. 

Their grand portrait was hung up in the main hall of Ivy University’s grand library that Miles promised to build. As the years go by, people come to visit to hear about their story. Until the revolution started centuries later and their portrait was saved from the burning flames of the crumbling palace. Now in present times, it’s placed into the library’s archive museum, located in the basement.

As their story ends, by then, the truth of their romance had been reduced to a simple fairy tale, leaving many of the details that happened while some were twisted. And while the baker and his Prince did live happily ever after, the point, dear readers, is that they lived…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for joining me on this journey and all the support you all gave me. At first, it was a stupid AU that I made up but with all your reactions and kudos gives me such happiness at helped me continue this along the way. It almost makes me want to cry... Anyway, whose ready to feel miraculous?


End file.
